Loves Greatest Challenge
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: Here is my story on how Krillen and 18 got together. Just read it, i suck at summarys


Krillen sat down on the couch and started flicking through the channels on the TV, he had been alone for 5 days now and he was

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story ok. Not one single thing. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing these things.

Authors Note: Yay, here is my Krillen 18 fic. I know there will be a lot of punctuation mistakes, feel free to give me a few tips on punctuation if you want. Anyway sorry it's long but I like long story's ok. So remember to Read and Reply. Thanks.

LOVES GREATEST CHALLENGE

Krillen sat down on the couch and started flicking through the channels on the TV, he had been alone for almost 5 days now and he was starting to get really board. Master Roshi had taken Oolong and Turtle to the city for a few weeks and 18 had taken off once she found out she was going to be alone with Krillen, but he wasn't to worried about her, she could take care off her self and she had left all of her clothes behind, so he knew she'd be back sooner or later. Krillen got up and walked over to the kitchen, he pulled a big bag of chips out of the cupboard and got a bowl. Just as he put the bowl down on the bench the front door slammed open, Krillens head snapped up from what he had been doing and what he saw absolutely shocked him, he had only seen it for a split second but it had been enough time to get a good look at her. 18 was missing both her shoes and one of her socks, her pants were completely ripped, all that was left was a few pieces of ripped material around the waist, her shirt was completely torn, it was missing both sleeves and it was ripped diagonally across the front, revealing more than half a black bra, her hair was all messy and covered in leaves and twigs she also had cuts and bruises all over her body, in other words, she looked like shit. Krillen dropped what he was doing and chased 18 upstairs, but he was to late, 18 had already locked her self in her room and since she only needed to eat once every few days, Krillen was guessing she wasn't going to come out for awhile.

"Hey 18 what's up?" asked Krillen trying to sound cheerful, there was no reply so Krillen went downstairs, he thought 18 might like to be alone.

18 was huddled up in a ball, on the floor in the corner of her room. She was hugging her knees and gently rocking back a fourth. She felt so dirty, with all the strength she had left in her, she got up and walked into the small bathroom that joined her bedroom. 18 looked at her self in the mirror, she reached up to her face and gently traced along one of the many wounds, her face was almost completely covered in dry blood. 18 took of the few remaining pieces of clothing she had left, off, and stepped into the shower. The warm water pounded hard against her body, it stung her cuts, all the blood washed away down the plughole. 18 stepped out of the shower and gently dried off her body with a towel, and then she put on a black, silk dressing gown and tied it up tight. She walked back out into her bedroom and put on some underwear, under her dressing gown, and layed down on her bed, she eventually fell into a restless sleep. 

Down stairs Krillen was pacing back and fourth around the lounge room, he was in deep thought, he was trying desperately to figure out what could have happened to 18 and who could have done it to her, no ordinary person could have damaged her so badly, it wouldn't have been Trunks or Goku, it could have possibly been Vegeta but Krillen didn't think even he would stoop to something that low. Krillen yawned and looked up at the clock it was almost 11.30pm. Krillen slowly made his way upstairs and into his room, soon he to was asleep.

18 sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes darted around the pitch-black room, they stopped on the clock just long enough to see that it was 2.00 in the morning. 18 threw the blankets of her body, she was all sweaty and she was breathing fast and she was shaking. 18's dream had been so real, it had been like experiencing it all over again, 18 leaned over and flicked on her lamp. She slowly got up and walked over to her draws, she pulled on a pair of baggy grey pants, and a blue flannelette pyjama top, she sat down in front of her mirror and began to brush her knotty hair until it was soft. She walked back over to her bed and curled up on a little ball, she held her stomach, for some reason it was hurting, she felt fine a minute ago. After a while the pain went away and 18 fell back asleep

The next morning Krillens alarm clock went off at 5.30am, he jumped out of bed and put on one of his blue tee-shits and an orange training gi, he walked down stairs and out onto the beach. Krillen walked out into the cold water and fired a few small blasts into the distance. Then he threw a distructo disc at a near by boulder and shattered it into a million pieces. Next he started up a kamehameha wave.

18 woke to the sound of Krillen screaming out on the beach. She rolled out of bed and scratched her head, she walked over to the window and pulled open the blind. She stood there and watched Krillen train.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" screamed Krillen and he fired the wave, he almost completely destroyed a near by island. Chunks of rock were flying around everywhere. Krillen just ignored them, he let them hit them, they didn't seem to faze him at all. He started sparing with an invisible partner, kicking punching, Krillen loved to fight even if it was just with himself. About 2 hours later he stopped for a rest and shook his head, his shaggy black hair went everywhere, and little sweat droplets went flying everywhere. Krillen decided he had had enough training for one day, he turned around to go inside. He looked up at the big pink house and saw 18 standing in the window. 18 saw Krillen and quickly moved away from the window, Krillen went inside and went to have a shower.

18 sat down in front of her mirror and stared at her self. She had no idea what she was even doing at Kame House, there was nothing here for here. 18 put on a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt and her black vest and went over to the window. Just as she was about to climb out the window, Krillen knocked on the door.

"Hey 18 do want some breakfast or anything? Asked Krillen. 18 suddenly felt full of anger, she picked up the nearest thing she could, which happened to be a vase, and threw it at the door, it smashed all over the floor.

"Leave me alone" screamed out 18

"Oh, ok 18, I'll go now" replied Krillen, he sounded really hurt, like he was about to cry. 18 instanley felt sorry for the small human, the least she could do was not run off on him, he was just trying to help. 18 climbed back in the window and gently shut it. She walked over to the door and picked up all the pieces of broken porcelain, she walked into the bathroom and dropped all the pieces in the bath. Then she went and sat on her bed.

Krillen was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He was wondering why 18 had snapped at him like that, but he knew she wouldn't tell him. All of a sudden Krillen had an idea, 18 might not tell Krillen but she might tell Bulma. Krillen remembered at a barbecue a few weeks ago, 18 had been talking to Bulma, of course it was just to relieve extreme boredom but it was something. Krillen dived for the phone, he placed the receiver to his ear and dialled in the number for the Capsule Corporation.

"Hello" came the voice of one of the many house robots Bulma had built in her spare time

"Hi, this is Krillen speaking, I was wondering if I could talk with Bulma please?" asked Krillen politely

"Certainly, I will just go get her for you" said the robot and the line went dead. A few minutes later Bulma's voice came on

"Hiya Krillen, Bot 26 told me you wanted to speak to me," said Bulma cheerfully "so what's up"

"Hi Bulma, I wanted to talk to you about 18" said Krillen seriously

"Sounds serious" said Bulma

"It is" replied Krillen

"Well go ahead" said Bulma

"Well she came home the other night and she was in a really bad shape, she hasn't come out of her room since, and she wont talk to me and well I was wondering if you could come over and try to talk to her, I'm really worried about her" explained Krillen

"Sure, I'll be right over, bye" said Bulma and she hung up the phone. Krillen put the receiver back down on the phone and started to tidy up the house. At about 10.30am Bulma's plane landed on Master Roshi's island. Bulma gently lifted baby Trunks out of his baby seat and looked up at the sky, it was growing dark, it looked like it was going to rain any minute, just then, almost as if on cue, the sky split open and soft rain droplets began to fall on Bulmas face, she tightened her grip on her son and ran towards the front door of Kame House. By the time Krillen opened the front door, the rain was coming down harder and both Bulma and Trunks were soaking wet. The wet pair stepped inside the house.

"Hi Krillen" said Bulma, her hair was plastered to her face, she walked over to the heater and pulled a small blue blanket out of Trunks baby bag, she spread it out on the floor and gently layed the sopping wet infant on the blanket to dry.

"Do you want a coffee or tea or something?" asked Krillen

"Um, coffee thanks," replied Bulma, she pulled a bottle of milk out of the bag "can I put this in the microwave?" asked Bulma

"Sure, go ahead" replied Krillen. Bulma walked over to the small kitchen and put the bottle in the microwave. Krillen poured 2 coffees and put them down on the table, Bulma walked over to her son and put him in her lap, he was almost dry now, she started to feed him the bottle.

"So what's up with 18?" Asked Bulma

Krillen took a sip of his coffee and shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, I was kind of hoping you could figure that one out for me"

"Sure, I'll try my best, just give me some time to dry off" said Bulma

"Sure thing" said Krillen. About 15 minutes later Bulma stood up and handed Trunks to Krillen

"Here you look after him while I go upstairs" said Bulma

"Ok" said Krillen. Bulma looked at him and smiled then she went upstairs.

18 had spread out her doona on the floor and she was sitting in right in the middle of it, she was watching the rain droplets roll down the window, for some reason, with every flash of lightning that ripped across the sky, she felt a wave of fear rip through her body.

"Hey 18 can I come in" called out Bulma

"No" replied 18 angrily, although secretly, more than anything she wanted to let Bulma in, she was scared, she didn't want to be alone 

"Well I'm just gonna stand out here until you let me in" said Bulma. 18 stood up and threw the doona on her bed, she ran her brush threw her hair a few times, then she walked over to her door and unlocked it. She opened it up just a little bit and looked threw the gap, when she saw that Bulma was alone she opened the door a little more

"What?" asked 18

"Can I talk to you?" asked Bulma

"About what?" demanded 18

"Just stuff" replied Bulma. 18 thought for a few seconds before opening the door the rest of the way. Bulma smiled and walked into the room, she sat down on 18's bed. 18 stared at her

"Sit down 18" said Bulma soothingly, 18 hesitated but then she sat down on her bed.

"Krillen told me you looked pretty bad the other night, wanna tell me why" said Bulma

"Why would I want to tell you?" asked 18

"Because I'm a woman and I would like to think that we are friends and woman friends usually share their problems with each other" explained Bulma. 18 stared blankly at Bulma for a few moments then she shook her head

"I don't have to tell you, you can't make me" said 18

"I know I can't make you, but I'm just saying if you want to talk to me you can, I don't bite you know" said Bulma

"It was so horrible" blurted out 18 suddenly, her out burst surprised Bulma

"What was horrible?" asked Bulma

"It," replied 18 "him" she continued quietly

"Hang on a minute, now where getting somewhere, who was, he, and what did he do to you?" asked Bulma, now that she had found out that there was a, he, involved she was worried

"I don't know who he was, but I do know that he, he raped me" said 18 so quietly it was almost inaudible, but Bulma herd all that she needed to

"Oh 18 I'm so sorry" said Bulma

"Don't tell Krillen, please don't tell Krillen" begged 18

"Hey, if you don't want me to then I promise I won't" said Bulma comfortingly, she moved over a bit closer to 18

"Thank you Bulma, I guess you really are my friend" said 18, she could fell tears swelling in her eyes

"Hey 18, you don't need to hold those tears in, it's alright to cry you know" said Bulma

"No it's not, not for me" said 18, she was desperately trying to fight a losing battle against the tears

"You've never cried before have you 18?" asked Bulma, 18 shook her head, then the tears exploded down the sides of her face, 18 jumped up in shock, she touched her cheeks then ran into the bathroom. She slammed down the lid of the toilet and sat on it. She pulled off a few pieces of toilet paper and started to dry her eyes, just then Bulma walked in.

"So this is crying" said 18

"Uh-huh, is it as bad as you thought?" asked Bulma

"No, its worse" said 18, she threw the toilet paper to the ground and walked over to the sink, she turned on the water and splashed her face with water.

"Hey 18, can I ask you something?" asked Bulma

"Sure, why not" replied 18

"If you are a million times stronger than me or Krillen, how did some guy manage to rape you?" asked Bulma. 18 turned around to face Bulma

"Well I was walking along, at night in the park, and some guy jumped out from behind a bush and hit me in the side of the neck with a piece of wood or something, and my sleep point is in my neck so I was out cold for a few hours. Anyway when I woke up, I was floating down a really dirty river and my clothes were all torn and I was in a lot of pain. And there was this pin stuck through the skin on my chest and there was an envelope stuck to it, I can't remember what it said exactly but it was something about the guy and how he had raped me and shit like that" explained 18. Bulma stood there in shock, her hand over her mouth, shaking her head from side to side. 18 walked back out into the bedroom, Bulma followed.

"So when are you going to leave this room?" asked Bulma

"Never," said 18 "I don't think I could ever face Krillen again, Let alone those two perverts Master Roshi and Oolong" she continued

"18, do you have any idea how worried Krillen is about you, honestly, I don't think he's slept for more than 2 hours since you came back, he just wants to help, and as for the other two, their not going to be home for another 3 weeks" explained Bulma

18 looked up "really?" she asked

"Yeah, Krillen told me they've gone to the city for a while. So are you going to come down?" asked Bulma

"I've gotta have a shower first, but then maybe" said 18. Bulma stood up

"Ok, I'll let you have a shower, and I'll go see my son. You've got 30 minutes and if you're not down then I'm coming up for you" said Bulma

"Give me 45" said 18

"40" said Bulma

"Done" said 18. Bulma smiled and walked out the room

Bulma walked down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"I am a genius, an absolute genius" said Bulma proudly

"Why?" asked Krillen sleepily

"Not only did I talk to 18, but I now know what happened to her, and even better after she's had a shower she's coming down stairs" explained Bulma, she walked over to Krillen and took her sleeping son out of his arms. Krillen yawned

"Oh here you go" said Bulma and she took a small box out of her pocket and threw it at Krillen

"What is it?" asked Krillen examining the box

"There wake-up tablets, I'm not always this cheery own my own you know, especially with a 14 month old son who likes to wake up at 2 in the morning and a husband who refuses to do anything about it" explained Bulma, Krillen laughed, he took 2 of the tablets and within a matter of minutes he felt like he had had a great night sleep.

"Wow Bulma where do you get these?" asked Krillen

Now it was Bulma's turn to laugh, "Get them, Krillen I make them myself" said Bulma. She gently sat down next to Krillen. Trunks began to cry but Bulma soothingly rocked him in her arms and he soon fell back asleep. Almost an hour later Bulma had decided 18 had had more than enough time, she put trunks down on the ground and he began crawling around everywhere. Bulma marched off upstairs to find out what was keeping 18 up there so long.

"18 what the hell are you doing in there?" called out Bulma while she was pounding on the door with her fist. All of a sudden the door flung open, 18 was standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel, she grabbed 18's arm and yanked her inside the room shutting the door behind her.

"Bulma, I can't figure out what to ware" said 18 running her fingers through her shoulder length blond hair.

"18 just put on anything, Wedding Dress, Pyjamas, Bikini who cares" said Bulma

"But what will everyone think?" asked 18

"18 trust me, the only people down there are a 14 month old boy and a man who doesn't give a shit what you look like as long as you're okay, and after what's just happened to you, you shouldn't be expected to get dressed up just to walk around your own home" explained Bulma. Just then a big flash of lightning tore across the sky and once again 18 felt that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off and pulled out a pair of light blue pyjamas which had little gold stars on them

"You know Bulma, I think your right" said 18 and she let the towel drop to the floor. Bulma was relieved to see that 18 was waring a pair of undies and a strapless bra. She put on her pyjamas picked up her towel then she walked into the bathroom. She spread the towel out on the floor, and then she searched around for something in the cupboard, she pulled out a black butterfly clip and pulled her hair back and clipped it up but she left two bits hanging at the front. 

"Are you ready yet" called out Bulma. 18 walked out into the bedroom 

"Bulma, I don't think I can do it" said 18 quietly

"18 you are just going down the stairs, it's not like cell's down there or anything" joked Bulma. 18 cringed, she still remembered the horror of cell like it was yesterday.

"Bulma please don't joke about that, it wasn't funny you know" said 18

"I know, I'm sorry. But we have to go downstairs, we'll just take it one step at a time okay" said Bulma. 18 nodded and slowly walked out the room with Bulma close behind. 18 took a few deep breaths and headed down the stairs, when she got to the bottom, she was relieved to see that Krillen wasn't there.

"I wonder where he could have taken my son" said Bulma, there was the slightest hint of alarm in her voice.

18 shrugged her shoulders "I dunno" she said

"Krillen, Trunks, where are you" called out Bulma, she began to search the lounge room.

"Where right here," said Krillen walking in into the lounge room, "Trunks was exploring the other end of the house" he continued. He picked up the small boy and handed him to Bulma, she tickled his stomach and he burst out laughing. 18 smiled and quietly watched on.

"You're a good boy trunks, yes you are, yes you are" cooed Bulma. Krillen walked over to the kitchen and boiled the kettle

"You want coffee Bulma?" asked Krillen

"Sure," replied Bulma "but aren't you forgetting some one" she continued, 18 looked up, amazed someone had remembered her. Krillen looked at Bulma and she nodded her head in 18's direction. When Krillen saw the woman whom he had been so worried about, his heart almost stoped beating.

"18, I didn't see you there" said Krillen he could feel himself blushing

"Well duh" said 18

"Well, um, do you want some coffee?" asked Krillen

"Tea" replied 18 and she sat in the nearest chair, grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. Krillen made everyone a hot drink and took them into the lounge room. 

"Here you go 18" he said handing her the tea, she snatched the cup out of his hand and muttered something unhearable under her breath. Krillen sighed and sat down next to Bulma.

He began to ask 18 something but Bulma shoved him hard in the side of the stomach and he shut up.

Later that night long after Bulma had gone home, Krillen was standing in the kitchen preparing dinner. He was happily humming to himself when he heard something that sounded like crying. At first he thought it was just someone on the TV in the other room and continued what he was doing, but soon he heard the sound again, Krillen laid the knife he was holding down on the bench and went to investigate the sound. When he saw who was making the noise his jaw almost hit the ground. 18 was sitting on the bottom of the steps and she was crying, Krillen rubbed his eyes in disbelief, he didn't even think it was possible for her to cry. She looked up at him, her eyes were all red and puffy, she had obviously been crying a lot.

"What do you want?" screamed 18

"Nothing I, er, just wanted to make sure you were ok" said Krillen quietly, he was staring at the ground he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes

"I don't need you checking up on me every 20 seconds Krillen" said 18

"I know, but I wasn't checking up on you, I just wanted to-" began Krillen

"Make sure I was ok, I heard you the first time" said 18 finishing Krillens sentence for him. Krillen began to talk but something stoped him. Then he turned around and ran, 18 was curious to find out where Krillen was going so she followed him

"Shit" screamed Krillen, he ran over to the oven and pulled out a burnt piece of meat, it was all black and smoking. He threw it in the sink and turned on the tap. He turned around to face 18

"So what do you want for dinner?" he asked

"I'm not hungry" replied 18 and she sat down on the couch

"Oh c'mon 18, you gotta eat" insisted Krillen

"Actually I don't have to eat for another 3 days" said 18 matter of factley

"Well I do, so do you want some take away or something?" asked Krillen

"I told you, I'm not hungry" said 18

"Well I'm going to go get some pizza, I'll be back soon bye" said Krillen and he ran out the house and disappeared into the sky. 18 sat on the couch and thought about what had just happened. She wasn't to thrilled that Krillen had seen her crying but there was really nothing she could do about it, that wouldn't result in Krillen dying that is, so she discarded the thought and turned on the TV.

"Hey 18 I'm back" called out Krillen

"So, why should I care" remarked 18

"No reason," said Krillen, he put a piece of pizza on a plate and handed it to 18 "Here you go, eat this" he continued

"Like I said before I'm not hungry" said 18

Krillen sat down next to 18, he had about half a pizza on his plate "I don't care if you hungry or not, your gonna eat that pizza, it's only a small piece, I think you can manage that" said Krillen. 

18 looked across at Krillen "What" she said coldly

"I said-" began Krillen

"Yeah I herd what you said, but how dare you tell me what to do" said 18. Krillen gulped he was sure 18 was going to punch him in the face or something, but she didn't. Instead she smiled, it was only a small one but it was definitely there.

"Got ya" said 18 happily and she took a small bite out of the pizza.

Later that night the phone rang. Krillen quickly jumped up to get it.

"Hello" he said

"Hi krillen, its Goku" said Goku in his usual goofy way

"Hi Goku, what can I do for you?" Krillen asked his best friend

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out with us on Friday night?" asked Goku

"Who else is going?" asked Krillen

"Bulma, Vegeta, Yumcha everyone's gonna be there, we're going to a new club somewhere, it was Bulma's idea, anyway you wanna come" explained Goku

"Um sure, but is it ok if 18 comes to?" asked Krillen

"Sure," said Goku "the more the merrier"

"Great," said Krillen "see you on Friday then" he continued and he hung up the phone. Krillen looked up the stairs, he was regretting telling Goku that 18 was going to come but it would be good to get her off the small island for a while. 

Krillen could hear music coming from 18's bedroom. Krillen knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later 18 opened the door she had toothbrush in her mouth.

"Wait here" said 18 and she shut the door. Krillen waited again, soon 18 came back and opened the door, now she was minus the toothbrush.

"What do you want Krillen, I'm busy" said 18

"I just wanted to tell you that we are going out on Friday night" said Krillen

"Ok have fun" said 18 and she began to shut the door, but Krillen push his hand against the door, preventing 18 from shutting it.

"No 18, I said we're going out on Friday night, as in both of us" Krillen repeated himself. 18 looked confused but finally it registered that Krillen was taking 18 somewhere on Friday

"Ok then, I probably should get out of this place" said 18 and she shut the door, Krillen herd her lock it, he stood there for a while then he went to bed.

By the time Friday came 18 was so nervous about going out with the others that she found he self-thinking about it constantly. What would they think off her, how would they react to her, would Vegeta blow her into oblivion. But every question she asked her self got the same answer. No, Krillen wouldn't let any off that happen to her, he had been quietly reminding her of that all week. But still she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Krillen had told 18 they were going to a club so she had picked out a pair of tight black pants and sparkly silver top.

Krillen was waring his favourite white suit and matching hat. He was waiting in the lounge room when Bulma's air car pulled up on the island.

"18 their here" called out Krillen. Bulma jumped out the car pulling Vegeta along behind her. Goku and Chi-chi followed them. Bulma walked into the house and Krillen almost fainted. Bulma was dressed in a lime green dress that was very short and only had 2 straps at the back. Vegeta who was standing being his mate had a very pleased look on his face.

"Hey are you ready to go?," asked Bulma "we still gotta pick up Yumcha"

"No, I don't think 18's ready yet" said Krillen

"What!," exclaimed Vegeta "the robots coming to"

"Hey Vegeta, if you must know, I'm not a robot, I still have human organs in me" said 18 coming down the stairs, she was putting a sliver hoop earring in her ear and at the same time she was putting one of her shoes on.

"Ok now 18's ready lets go" said Goku. Everyone agreed and they left.

In the car Krillen couldn't tear his eyes off 18, she was even more gorgeous than usual, 18 could tell he was staring.

"What are you looking at Krillen?" asked 18

"Nothing, it's just that you look really good tonight" said Krillen, 18 turned her head and looked out the window so Krillen wouldn't see her blushing.

Soon they arrived at the club. They all piled out the car and went to wait in line, but Bulma went to talk to the bouncer and he let them all in straight away.

"How come he let us in straight away?" asked Chi-chi 

"Simple I just gave him a nice tip" said Bulma.

Everyone except 18 sat down in a booth at the back off the club, 18 had gone straight to the bar. When it was time to order dinner Goku and Vegeta ordered almost everything the club had and Bulma, Krillen, Yumcha and Chi-chi just had whatever was left over, which wasn't much. They sat around laughing and joking and having a great time. Every now and again Krillen would sneak a peak at 18 sitting all alone at the bar, Krillen thought she looked lonely.

18 sat at the bar swirling the remains of her wine around in the bottom of her glass, when some guy walked up to her, he was obviously very drunk.

"Hey cutie, you wanna go dance with me" he slurred out

"No" replied 18

"Well then do you wanna give me your number?" he asked. 18 grabbed his collar and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Look buddy, I'm not the type of girl you wanna mess with, so I suggest you leave now before I do something you'll regret" said 18 and a small ball of energy appeared in her hand. The guy got the message and ran off to the other end of the club. 18 smiled at her self and the ball disappeared. 

Later that night, Krillen went over to talk to 18.

"Why are you over here all by yourself?" asked Krillen

"Because all your stupid friend are over there and they hate me" replied 18

"There not stupid 18 and they definitely don't hate you," said Krillen "Come with me and let me prove it to you" he continued. 18 stared at Krillen for a few seconds, then she drank the remainder of her wine and got up off her bar stool.

"Lets go then" she said. Krillen smiled and walked back over to the table.

18 was pleased to find that every one, with the exception of Vegeta, was nice to 18. She had expected them to be hostile towards her instead they just wanted to get to know her better and she found that once she relaxed around them they weren't so bad themselves. 

"Thanks for a great night Bulma" said Krillen as he clambered out the air car

"No probs," said Bulma "It was fun". 18 got out the car and shut the door behind her. She walked straight inside the house and up to her room.

"Ok Bulma bye" said Krillen and he followed 18 into the house.

Krillen went inside and went upstairs to talk to 18.

"Hey 18 can I talk to you?" asked Krillen

"If you must" replied 18

"Good. I just wanted to know if you enjoyed your self tonight?" asked Krillen.

18 opened her bedroom door and stuck her head out. "Yeah, I had an ok time, I guess" said 18

"That's good," said Krillen "goodnight" he continued. 18 didn't reply she just shut the door. Krillen sighed and went into his own bedroom.

The next morning 18 was woken yet again, to the sound of Krillen training and she was sick of it. She had been woken at 5.30 every morning for the past week. 18 jumped out of bed and walked over to the window, she pulled it open and climbed out. 

"Hey Krillen, shut the hell up will you, I'm trying to sleep" yelled 18.

Krillen spun around, completely forgetting he had an energy ball in his hand and fired it right at 18 but she easily deflected it off into the distance.

"What was that all about?" asked 18

"Sorry 18, I forgot I was holding it," replied Krillen, he could fell the blush racing up his cheeks "I'll stop training now so you can go back to sleep if you want" he continued.

"Na that's ok," said 18 "Hey I have an idea" she continued 

"What?" asked Krillen

"Wait here" said 18 and she rushed inside. A few minutes later she came back out side dressed in a pair of grey track pants and a black sports bra.

"You need a training partner don't you," she said. Krillen just dumbly nodded his head and 18 took a up a fighting stance "Well then, let's train" she continued, but before Krillen had time to register what 18 had just said he found himself pinned down in the sand, 18 was just nodding her head from side to side.

"Krillen you have got to pay more attention ok" said 18 and she launched her self at Krillen again, but this time he managed to block most of her attacks.

By the end of the afternoon Krillen and 18 were both covered in sand and dirt, however Krillen had the added bonus off being injured as well, 18 had really done a good job beating him up.

"You can go have first shower if you want" said Krillen. 18 smiled and raced up the stairs. Krillen went into the kitchen and got himself a senzu bean and soon he felt a bit better. When 18 came down the stairs Krillen went up to have a shower.

Every day for the next few weeks Krillen and 18 would train. It was something they both enjoyed doing, and 18 expected today to be no exception, but when she came down stairs all ready to go she found Krillen was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Krillen what are you waring those for?" asked 18

"Because we're not training today, we are going to the Capsule Corp, Bulmas having a party" explained Krillen

"What another one" exclaimed 18

"Yes, so go get ready, we're leaving in 45 minutes" said Krillen. 18 muttered something under her breath then turned around and marched back up the stairs. When she came back down she was waring her favourite pair of jeans and a red tee shirt that had the word Devil written across the front in black letters, she was also waring her yellow socks and black tap shoes.

"Ok we can go now" said 18 and she walked out side.

About 20 minutes later Krillen and 18 touched down out side Capsule Corp, they walked around to where the party was and one of Bulmas house bots greeted them.

"Please sign your name here" said the bot holding out a book. Krillen wrote his name and handed the book to 18. She stared at the list of names for a few seconds then she grabbed Krillens arm and waved the book in his face.

"Krillen, I don't have a name" she said in a quiet whisper

"Oh, well, um, just put your number down then" suggested Krillen. 18 scribbled down her number and threw the book at the bot then stormed off into the party

Chi and Bulma were standing at a table changing their sons' nappies when they saw 18 walk past, a few seconds later they saw Krillen chasing after her.

"So do you think they've slept together yet?" asked Bulma

"Bulma that no kind of way to think about your friends" said Chi-chi

"So. Anyway do you think they have or not?" asked Bulma again. Chi-chi looked over at the pair. They were sitting at a table, it looked like Krillen was trying to cheer 18 up

"I dunno, it doesn't look like it. Na, I'd say they haven't" replied Chi-chi. She picked up Goten and walked off to find Goku. He was sitting at a table stuffing his face with food.

"Here Goku, take your son, I have to go do something" said Chi-chi and she practically threw Goten at his father and walked off.

Bulma was already at the table when Chi-chi got there, but Krillen had disappeared somewhere.

"Where'd Krillen go?" asked Chi-chi

"I dunno, your son dragged him off somewhere, I think they went to see that green freak" said 18. Chi-chi and Bulma laughed.

"I think you mean Piccolo" said Chi-chi

"Yeah, he's green and he's a freak" commented 18. 

"You looked a bit upset when you came in," said Bulma "You wanna tell us about it?"

18 sighed and shook her head "I don't wanna talk about it" she said quietly

"You know 18, sometimes it help to talk about things" said Chi-chi quietly

"No it doesn't, not for me" said 18

"C'mon 18, you'd be surprised how much a good heart to heart with your friends can help" said Bulma.

18 looked at Bulma then at Chi-chi "Alright," she said "I just realized that I'm not human enough to ever be anything more than this" she continued

"18 what do you mean?" asked Bulma

"Bulma when you look at me what do you see?" asked 18

Bulma thought for a few minutes before answering this one "Well I see a beautiful young woman who is trying to find her place in the world," she finally answered

"Well all I see is a killer android who doesn't even have a name. I was created to kill, not to be anything else but a ruthless murder" shouted 18 and with that she jumped up and ran off. Bulma looked across at Chi-chi with a worried look on her face.

Later that afternoon Krillen was sitting on a deck chair by the pool, when Bulma came over to him, pulled up a chair and sat down next to him

"Hey Krillen can I talk to you?" asked Bulma

"Yeah sure Bulma" said Krillen and he sat up a little

"I'm worried about 18" said Bulma

Krillen sighed "Yeah I know what you mean, She just hasn't been herself lately" agreed Krillen.

"Anyway, I don't think she's having a very good time maybe you should take her home" suggested Bulma. Krillen stood up and stretched his arms up as high as they would go.

"Your probably right Bulma" said Krillen "Bye" he continued and he walked off. He found 18 sitting all alone at a table right up the other end of the lawn.

"Hey 18, you ready to go?" Asked Krillen. 18 looked at Krillen and nodded her head

"Alright then, come on" said Krillen. 18 stood up and rose into the air and took off with Krillen close behind

They were flying over the ocean when 18 finally spoke up

"You didn't want to go did you?" asked 18. Krillen just shrugged his shoulders.

"So you left your friends, just because I wasn't enjoying myself" said 18. Krillen stopped flying and looked at 18.

"18 I wanted to, you have to understand, that's what friends do for each other, you obviously weren't having fun so I thought we should go" explained Krillen. 18 snorted and began flying faster than she had been before, Krillen was using all the speed he had and he was only just managing to keep up with her. Soon Kame Island came into view. 18 landed first and walked inside, she sat on the couch and turned on the TV, soon Krillen came inside. He sat next to 18 and picked up the remote and turned the TV off

"Hey" said 18

"You weren't even watching it" said Krillen

"You don't know that" said 18

"Oh yeah, what was on?" asked Krillen

"It was.. Um.. The news" replied 18

"Wrong," said Krillen "It was a game show" he continued 

"Fine. Why'd you turn it off anyway?" asked 18

"I want to talk to you" replied Krillen

"About what?" asked 18

"About you" said Krillen. 18 looked stunned

"Why do you want to talk about me?" asked 18

"Because you haven't been yourself lately, and I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need someone to talk to don't ever hesitate to ask me" said Krillen and he got up and started to walk into the kitchen.

"Krillen wait" called out 18. Krillen stopped spun around and looked at 18 for a few second, and then he sat back down on the couch.

"Don't go," said 18 "I don't wanna be alone again"

"Huh, 18 what do you mean?" asked Krillen, he sounded completely confused

"Nothing, just don't go" replied 18

"Ok I'll stay here with you" said Krillen and he moved a little closer to 18, to his surprise she didn't move away.

They sat there for a little while, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Finally 18 got up her courage and asked Krillen the question that had been on her mind for weeks now.

"Krillen, can I ask you something?" asked 18

"Sure" replied Krillen

"Do you like me?" asked 18

Krillen looked a bit stunned at 18's question "Sure I like you 18" said Krillen. 18 smiled, something Krillen had only seen her do a handful of times in his life. 18 leaned in towards Krillen and he realized she was going to kiss him. He leaned in to. Just as their lips were about to meet the front door slammed open and Master Roshi walked in. Before he had had a chance to see what was about to happen 18 had run up the stairs and into her room. Krillen walked over to Roshi and took his bags off him.

"Hi Master Roshi," he said angrily "It's good to see you again" he continued

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I've come home at a bad time" commented Master Roshi 

"Of course not Master Roshi" said Krillen and he took Roshi's bag up stairs. When he came down stairs Roshi and Oolong had all ready settled down on the couch and they were flipping through porn magazines. Krillen sighed and made 2 cups of tea and went back upstairs.

"Hey 18 can I come in?" asked Krillen

"Yeah" replied 18. Krillen opened the door and walked into the room. 18 was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. He placed one cup in front of 18 and kept one for himself.

"Sorry about before" said Krillen

"Why?" asked 18

"About Master Roshi" replied Krillen

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know he was coming. His ki is so ridiculously low I'm not surprised you didn't sense him," joked 18 "Anyway if anyone should be apologizing it should be me" said 18. She placed her hairbrush on the desk and looked up at Krillen

"You have nothing to be sorry for 18" said Krillen

"I shouldn't have tried to kiss you" said 18 quietly. Krillen saw the hurt in her eyes and had a sudden idea. He bent down and looked 18 straight in the eyes, she swivelled around in her chair and started to say something, but she was silenced by Krillens lips pressed firmly against hers. When they parted they were both out of breath.

"Are you still sorry?" asked Krillen

"Well I guess your not," said 18 "So why should I be" she continued and she grabbed Krillens shirt and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him again. 

"Krillen, hey Krillen are you up here?" called out Oolong. Krillen pulled away from 18 and rolled his eyes, which made 18 laugh out loud. Out in the hallway Oolong heard the noise and knocked on 18's door.

"Shit, if Oolong and Master Roshi find out about this can you imagine what will happen" said Krillen

18 nodded her head "Hide in the bathroom" said 18, Krillen agreed and ran into the bathroom and shut the door. 18 walked over to her door and opened it, as she expected Oolong was trying to peak in the keyhole

"What do you want pig?" asked 18

"I thought I heard noises coming from in here" said Oolong

"No, I didn't make a noise" said 18, she was a very good lire

"Oh, well have you seen Krillen then?" asked Oolong

"Nop" said 18 and she shut the door. She waited until she heard Oolong walk away before she went into the bathroom. Krillen was sitting on the edge of the bath when 18 walked in.

"I think Oolong wants you" said 18. Krillen got up and hugged 18, he didn't care about his height, he wasn't that short.

"I'll be right back" said Krillen and he walked out the room.

He ran down the stairs and saw Goku and Gohan sitting on the couch

"Hi guys" said Krillen

"Hi," said Goku "How are you?" he asked

"I'm great," replied Krillen "So what are you doing here?" he asked. Just then 18 came down the stairs.

"We were trying to escape Chi-chi" said Goku. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" said 18 and she picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said "Yep I'll just get him" she continued and she handed the phone to Goku. He slowly placed the receiver to his ear, all he heard was Chi-chi yelling at him. He gently put the earpiece on the table.

"C'mon Gohan, I think your mum wants us back home" said Goku. Gohan agreed and they both left. Krillen hung up the phone and looked at 18.

"She is scary" said Krillen slowly, 18 nodded her head and yawned. Krillen looked at the clock it was only 9.30pm

"Your not tired are you?" asked Krillen

"I am actually," replied 18 "I think I'm gonna go to bed" she continued and she walked upstairs, 18 went into her room and shut the door. It was then that Krillen realised that her bed wasn't very comfy, it was the bed Krillen had slept in as a child and back then it felt like a plank of wood, so now he could only imagine it would be worse. He walked into 18's room, she was lying in bed half awake.

"What do you want?" she asked sleepily

"Is that bed comfy?" asked Krillen

"That's what you came in here for?" asked 18

"Yeah, I wanted to know if that bed is comfy or not?" asked Krillen again

"Well now that you ask, no it's not comfy at all," replied 18 "It feels like wood" she continued

"That's cause it is wood" said Krillen and he pulled 18 out off bed, she was waring a black tank top and dark blue boxers shorts. Krillen took her hand and lead her out the door. They walked into Krillens room, which was much bigger and had a much comfier bed.

"You can sleep in here with me if you want" suggested Krillen. 18 looked down at him and smiled. She walked over to the bed and hopped in. Krillen got changed into a pair of boxers shorts and climbed in bed. He gently kissed 18 on the forehead 

"Goodnight 18" he said quietly

"Goodnight Krillen" said 18 and she fell asleep. Krillen smiled the biggest smile ever and then he fell asleep.

18 slowly woke up the next morning, she remembered the dream she had had last night. How Krillen had come into her room and taken her away and how she had gotten into Krillen's bed and fallen asleep next to him. Slowly she opened one eye and looked around the room, it was about then she had no idea where she was, she opened the other eye and took another good look around. Against the far wall she saw a big wooden cupboard and a door. On the wall closest to 18 there was a long window and underneath it was a set of draws, there was also another door that lead to a balcony outside. 18 looked across to the other side of the bed and almost fainted, then it all came back to her, everything that had happened last night hadn't been a dream, it had really happened.

"Oh no" muttered 18 to herself and she very quietly tried to climb out of bed, but Krillen stirred and woke up.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily

"I don't know, but I shouldn't be here" replied 18 and she climbed out of bed

"Wait" called out Krillen. 18 spun around and looked at Krillen, his black hair was all messy and sticking out at every possible angle "What?" she asked

"Go if you want, but just promise me you will come back" pleaded Krillen

"I'll come back Krillen," said 18 "I promise" she continued and she walked out the room. A few minutes later Krillen heard her blasting off the island, he sighed and climbed out of bed. Krillen threw on a dark blue bathrobe and walked out onto the balcony, he looked around for 18 but she was long gone, he could have easily found her by following her new ki but he thought she would probably want to be alone. Krillen stood out on the balcony for a few more minutes before heading down stairs for some breakfast.

"Morning Krillen, did you sleep well?" asked Master Roshi as Krillen slowly walked into the kitchen

"Yep" replied Krillen, he boiled the kettle and put some bread in the toaster. When his breakfast was ready he took them back up to his room and ate breakfast on the balcony.

Later that afternoon Krillen was watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hello" he said

"Hi, Krillen its Bulma here and we've got a problem" said Bulma, she sounded worried

"Whats the problem?" asked Krillen

"It's 18, she's been here for a while and she won't tell us anything except she did something wrong last night" replied Bulma

"I'll be right over" said Krillen and he hung up the phone and ran out the house.

Bulma hung up the phone and looked across the room at 18, she was sitting on the couch holding a cup of tea in her hands. Bulma was worried about her, very worried.

"Hey 18 do you want to try and tell me what happened again?" asked Bulma

"I did something wrong last night" said 18 quietly. Bulma moved over and sat next to 18.

"I know that 18, but do you want to tell me what?" asked Bulma again

"It's was bad, I shouldn't have done it" said 18. Bulma thought it was like she was in a trance, 18 had been staring into space for almost 15 minutes. Bulma took the cup of tea, which was now cold, out of 18's hands and walked into the kitchen, it was no use trying their was only one person who might be able to get through to her now.

Krillen knocked on the front door and waited.

"Hang on," called out Bulma, Krillen waited a bit longer and soon Bulma opened the front door "Good, you're here" continued Bulma and she yanked Krillen inside the house.

"Where is she?" asked Krillen

"Over there" said Bulma and she pointed over to the couch where 18 was sitting, Krillen sighed and went and sat down next to her

"Hiya 18, what are you doing here?" asked Krillen. At the sound of Krillens' voice 18 snapped out of her trance.

"What are you doing here?" asked 18

"Bulma told me, that you told her, that you did something bad last night" explained Krillen

"I did do something bad, I shouldn't have done it" said 18 

"18 what we did last night was not bad, it was normal" explained Krillen. Neither of them noticed as Bulma left the room and went into her lab.

"Yes it was Krillen, it was wrong. It might be normal for humans but I am an android I am not supposed to feel all the things I feel when I am around you" said 18.

Krillen looked around the empty living room "18 we need to talk about this some more but not here, C'mon lets go home" said Krillen, 18 agreed and they quietly left the Capsule Corporation

Later that night Krillen decided it was time to continue his conversation with 18,to his surprise he found her rummaging through some old boxes in the basement.

"18 what the hell are you doing down here?" asked Krillen. 18 jumped up and spun around, she dropped the pile of papers she was holding.

"Uh nothing" said 18

Krillen shrugged his shoulders "Whatever, anyway we need to talk" said Krillen. 18 rolled her eyes she knew this was coming.

"Alright then, let's talk" said 18

"What here?" asked Krillen

"Yeah, why not, it's as good a place as any" replied 18

"Ok then," said Krillen "I want to know why you think what we did last night was so bad?" asked Krillen

"I already told you that" replied 18

"18 that might be half the reason, but I know damn well that you're keeping something from me and I know that that something is what's keeping you and me from being together" said Krillen. 18 stared at Krillen for a few long seconds, she was analysing everything he had just said and she knew perfectly well that he was right and that she should tell him but she couldn't, so instead she ran. She ran out of the basement and up the stairs into her room.

"Great" said krillen to himself and he kicked a pile of old newspapers. He looked down at the one closest to him and smiled. Krillen dropped to his knees and picked up the paper, it was going yellow with age but the picture on the front cover was as clear as ever. It was of Goku and Krillen on one of their many training exercises they had had when they were younger, they were outside a busy shopping mall waring nothing but a pair of underwear. Master Roshi had made them go into the city and but a loaf of bread and a bottle of milk in their underwear. At the time neither of the boys had any objections to going in their underwear but once the newspaperman had taken the photo they both felt very differently about it. Krillen chuckled to himself, folded the paper in half and took it upstairs to show Master Roshi thinking he might get a good laugh out of it.

"Hey Master Roshi look what I found" said Krillen as he walked into the lounge room waving the paper around

"What is it Krillen?" asked Roshi. Krillen sat down next to Roshi and unfolded the paper

"Remember this?" asked Krillen

"Remember it, how could I forget it," said Roshi "It was an essential part of your training" he continued

"Sure it was" said Krillen sarcastically and he got up off the couch and walked up the stairs

18 stepped out into the hallway and gently shut her bedroom door, just as she was about to go down the stairs Krillen came around the corner and she walked right into him. Krillen fell flat on his butt and 18 gasped in shock.

"Sorry" said 18 and she held out her hand, Krillen took it and 18 pulled him up. Krillen noticed 18 had a small bag slung over her left shoulder

"Going somewhere?" he asked 

"I'm going to go and stay with my brother for a few days and before you ask I will be coming back" said 18

"Why are you going?" asked Krillen

"It's just something I need to do," replied 18 and she bent down and gently kissed Krillen on the cheek "Bye" she said softly and she left. Krillen stood in the hallway for a few minutes to shocked to move, soon he heard someone coming so he quickly ran into his room and shut the door.

18 was flying through the sky at incredible speeds paying no attention what so ever to the things around her, she was trying to sense her twins ki, eventually she found it and followed the signal. It led her to the woods, 18 hovered above the trees for a few minutes before descending into the trees. She landed softly on the ground, which was covered in pine needled, 18 took in her surroundings. There were pine trees as far as her eyes could see and she could hear a river somewhere nearby, but right in the middle of the clearing 18 had landed in was a house. It was made entirely out of logs and it had a verandah, which stretched right around the entire house. 18 thought it was beautiful. She took a few deep breaths and headed up the stairs, she knocked on the door and waited.

17 heard the knocking "Who could that be" he said to himself and he headed to the door. He opened the door and saw his sister standing there he noticed the bag at her side. He stepped out the doorway and 18 walked in. she threw her bag to the ground and turned to face her brother, then she completely surprised him by giving him a hug

"I missed you 17" said 18 wiping tears out of her eyes

17 took a closer look at his sister "Android 18 are you crying?" asked 17

"Uh-huh," said 18 wiping more tears away "It's just I missed you so much"

"Yeah that's good, but why'd you suddenly decided to show up after 4 months of nothing?" asked 17

"I needed some time to clear my head, human emotions are so confusing" replied 18

"So how long are you here for?" asked 17 looking at 18's bag which was on the floor

"A few days, a week, I'm not really sure yet, you don't mind do you?" asked 18

"No, not really but I'm not here during the days so your gonna have to be a big brave girl and look after your self ok" said 17 as if was talking to a 6 year old

"I think I can handle it" said 18

"Good, well then get your stuff and I'll show you to your room" said 17. 18 grabbed her bag and followed her brother down the hallway.

"Here we are" said 17 and he pushed open a wooden door. 18 poked her head in the doorway and took a look around. The room was fairly large, there was a set of draws, a bed and a full-length mirror, and there was also a window that had a small flower box joined to it.

"Thank you 17" said 18 and she walked into the room and threw her bag onto the bed

"So do I get a tour or what?" asked 18

"Do it yourself, I've got things to do" said 17 and he walked off. 18 stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes trying to figure out why her brother had just been such a jerk, after a few more minutes of heavy thinking she came to the conclusion that he was just in shock, and she went to explore the house.

"Hey 17 I have looked all over this damn house and there is no bathroom" said 18 as she walked into the kitchen. 17 looked up from the vegetables he was cutting and stared at his sister for a few seconds then went back to the vegetables. 18 walked over to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder, she pulled her hand back and forced her brother to look at her.

"17 if you don't want me here just say so, and I'll go" said 18, she was trying to stay calm but the urge to blow her brother to the next dimension was growing by the second. 17 tried to turn around but 18 yanked him back again.

"17 what the fuck is going on here," demanded 18, she was yelling at the top of her lungs now "Why the hell are you so pissed off at me?" she continued

"18, something's changed, you've changed and I'm sorry if I need some time to get used to the fact that you not the same as you used to be" explained 17, he was yelling too. 18 took her hand off her twins shoulder and took a few deep breaths and she felt her anger drain away, something Krillen had shown her how to do one rainy afternoon. Then she spoke again, softer this time "17 I haven't changed. I am just trying to move on with my life, that's all" she said

"Then why are you here and not with baldy?" asked 17. 18 looked at her feet and smiled

"He's not bald anymore," she said quietly "And I'm not with him because before I can devote my life to him I need to make sure I'm ready and after what happened to me I'm not sure if I'm ready yet or not" she continued

"Hang on a minute, what happened?," asked 17 "Did Krillen do something?" he continued. 18's head snapped up and she fixed her brother with a glare that made him feel about 3 inches tall "No, it wasn't Krillen, I don't who it was but it wasn't Krillen" said 18

"Ok sorry, but what happened?" asked 17 again

"I was-" began 18 but that was all she got out before she burst into tears, then she ran into her room but since there was no lock on the door 17 walked right in after her. 18 was lying across the bed and she was crying hard she looked up at her brother with puffy red eyes

"17 piss off" yelled 18, but 17 payed no attention to his sisters wishes and kept on walking towards the bed

"It's my house and I can go wherever I want to" said 17 as he sat down next to his sister.

18 pulled a pillow over her head "Go away, I look like shit" said 18

"So, it cant be any worse that usual" joked 17

"Asshole" said 18 from under the pillow

17 placed a hand on his sisters shoulder "18 what happened" asked 17 all humour was gone from his voice now, 18 noticed this and decided she had to tell her brother weather she wanted to or not.

"I was, I was raped" she said quietly

"What, 18 you are stronger than almost any man on this planet, how the fuck did one of them manage to rape you?" yelled 17

"It's a long story" said 18

"I've got time" said 17

"I'll explain after, but right now I need a bath, so where the hell is your bathroom?" asked 18

"Uh about that, did you hear that creek outside?" asked 17

"Yeah" replied 18

"Well if you follow it down that way, you'll come to a hot spring, everything you will need to bathe is down there" said 17 pointing to the back of his house. 18 looked very unimpressed

"You want me to bathe in a dirty old river?" asked 18

"It's not a dirty old river it's a clean, warm, hot spring" said 17 correcting his sister

"Fine then" said 18 and she picked up her bag and got off the bed, then she walked out of the house. 17 smiled to himself and went back to preparing his dinner.

18 followed the river until she got to a hot spring. She found a towel and some soap, got undressed and jumped in. The water was beautiful and warm and 18 felt like she never ever wanted to get out but eventually she had to. She got out the water and dried her wet body off, she put on a pair of trackpants and a tank top and headed back towards the house. 18 walked into the house and she could hear her brother in the lounge room but she ignored him and went straight into her room. 18 pulled her damp hair back into a low ponytail and hopped into bed, soon she was sound asleep.

The next morning 17 awoke at first light a got dressed into his normal clothing grabbed his axe and headed into the forest. Almost 2 hours later 18 slowly woke up, it took her a few minutes to remember where she was, but once she remembered she got up and looked around the house for him.

"17" she called out as she walked around the house. She poked her head into his room, it was spotless but 17 was not in there. Then 18 remembered her brother telling her last night that she wasn't there during the days, so she went to get breakfast.

Later that afternoon 18 was sitting on the steps out the front of the house when 17 walked into the clearing, his axe slung over his shoulder. 18 stood up and straightened out her short blue dress, she walked down the stairs and met her brother in the middle of the clearing.

"Hi" she said quietly. 17 snorted and kept on walking. 18 stopped dead in her tracks 

"17 wait" she called out

17 spun around "What?" he asked coldly and he shifted his axe to the other shoulder

"I'm sorry 17, I'm sorry for everything and I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving" said 18. 17 dropped his axe to the ground and went over and hugged his sister and to his surprise she hugged him back. They stood in the clearing like that for a long time.

"18 I should be apologizing, not you" said 17

18 looked up "Why" she asked

"Because you are totally right, I cracked the shits at you because you are trying to move on and I had no right to do that to you. I guess I just don't want to lose you, you're the only family I have left" said 17

"17, I'm not just gonna up and leave you, I'll only be on kame island, it's only a 20 minute flight" explained 18. 17 smiled and headed towards the house only stopping to pick up his axe, with 18 close behind. 

"18 can you start dinner, while I go have a wash?" asked 17

"Sure" said 18 as she walked into the kitchen. 17 headed back out the house and towards the stream. As soon as 18 knew he was out of hearing range she started to cry, soon she was on the ground in tears, she head someone come into the house, she quickly stood up and put some vegetables into a pot. Just then 17 appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel around his lower half

"17 do you mind" said 18 she scrunched her eyes up and turned around

"Sorry" said 17 and he walked off 

"So you should be" called out 18 behind him. 10 minutes later 17 walked out in a pair of baggy pants, and no top

"Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes," said 18 and she pulled 2 cans of coke out of the fridge and threw one at her brother.

"Thanks" said 17

"That's ok" said 18 and she walked into the living room and started a fire in the fireplace by hitting it with a tiny ki blast. She sat down on the couch and stared at the flames

"So are you still leaving tomorrow?" asked 17 from behind her. 18 jumped, she hadn't even realised her brother had been standing there

"I'm not sure, maybe" replied 18 without taking her eyes off the dancing flames

"I'd really like it if you'd stay for a few more days at least, we have a lot of catching up to do" said 17. This time 18 looked at her brother and raised one blonde eyebrow

"Ok if you really want I'll stay" said 18

The next morning 17 crept into his sisters room at around 5.30 am.

"Hey 18 wake up" yelled 17 and he threw a pillow at her, 18 grabbed it and threw it back at him.

"What the hell do you want?" asked 18, she sounded angry

"I want you to come into the woods with me today" said 17

"What, why?" asked 18 while rubbing sleep out of her eyes

"Cause I don't want you to be lonely all day" replied 17. 18 rolled out of bed

"Fine, give me 10 minutes to get ready" said 18. 17 agreed and walked out the room. 18 threw on her favourite pair of jeans and her black top with the white sleeves, she pulled on her shoes and socks and walked out to find her brother.

"Let's go" said 17. He was already standing at the front door with his trusty axe.

"You are so impatient" said 18 as she walked over to her brother. He pulled open the front door and they left the house. Soon they arrived at a section of the woods that had already had several trees cut down. 18 sat on a stump and quietly watched her brother cut down trees. About half an hour later 18 was board out of her mind. 17 was about half way through a thick tree trunk when 18 decided to help and blasted the tree into a million tiny pieces.

"There you go" said 18. 17 spun around and looked at sister.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked

"Because it was a hell of a lot quicker than your stupid way," replied 18 and she yawned "I'm going back to the house, see ya" she continued as she got up and headed back toward her temporary home.

At about 5 O'clock 17 arrived home.

"18, I'm home, where are you" called out 17

"I'm out here" came 18's voice, 17 looked up that voice had come from up on the roof. 17 flew up to the roof and sat down next to his sister.

"Look at that" said 18. She was looking out at the view from the roof, it was amazing. There were miles and miles of forest and then beyond that were snow caped mountains and it was all set off with a beautiful sunset that had caused the sky to burst into beautiful shades of red, yellows, oranges and pinks.

"Beautiful, isn't it, I come up here all the time it's my favourite place in the world" said 17. These last 5 words struck 18 like a lighting bolt surging right through her entire body and suddenly everything became clear. She had come up here hoping to find the answer to the thousands of questions that had been nagging away in the back of her mind since that day at the lookout. 

"That's it, thank you 17, thank you so much" said 18 and she ran down the roof and jumped off. 17 sat there with a totally confused look on his face, then he followed his sister inside the house.

"18 what did I do?" asked 17. 18 ran out of her room holding her bag.

"17, you have just answered every single one of my questions for me" replied 18

"How?" asked 17

"Let me refresh your memory," said 18 "It's my favourite place in the world" said 18 in her best 17 voice

"Huh?" said 17

"You made me think where my favourite place in the world is and I realized it anywhere Krillen is" said 18

"So I guess this means your going?" asked 17

"Yeah I guess so, I have to see Krillen, but I'll come back and visit you again and your welcome on Kame Island anytime you want, there's lots of spare room there" said 18

"Well, until then goodbye Android 18" said 17

"Bye 17, if you ever get a phone call me" said 18 and she walked out the door and blasted into the sky. 17 watched until he could no longer see his sister then he went back inside.

18 touched down on Kame Island and looked around.

"Home" she said to herself and walked inside. The first thing she saw was Roshi and Oolong staring at their newest porno magazines.

"You two disgust me" said 18. Master Roshi spun around and looked at 18.

"Oh hi 18, I didn't hear you come in" he said

"Yeah whatever, I don't really care anyway," said 18 looking around the kitchen "Where's Krillen?" she asked

"Um, I think he's at Bulma's place" replied Master Roshi

"Great" said 18 and she stormed upstairs went into her room and slammed the door, sending a vibration through the whole house.

"Whats up her ass?" asked Oolong

"How the hell should I know" replied Roshi

18 sat on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. How dare Krillen not be here when she needed him most. She sat and waited and for Krillen to come home. She passed the time by brushing her hair and practising what she was going to tell Krillen when he came back. Then she felt his ki and it was getting closer by the second, 18 jumped up and ran over to her window and searched the sky for Krillen and soon she could she him flying towards the house. 

Just as Krillen landed on the island 18 burst out the front door and onto the sand. Krillen had looked tired and worn out, but as soon as he saw 18 his eyes lit up and he once again looked full of life 

"18 you came back" said Krillen

"I promised didn't I" said 18

"Yeah you did" said Krillen. 18 walked over to Krillen and sat down in the sand, Krillen sat down next to her.

"I missed you a lot" said 18 quietly

"I missed you to 18" said Krillen

"A lot?" asked 18

"Yeah, a lot" replied Krillen. They sat out on the sand and looked up at the stars for a long time but soon Krillen started to get cold so they went inside.

"What were you two doing out there all that time?" asked Oolong

"Nothing," said Krillen "just looking at the stars" he continued

"I'll be upstairs" said 18 and she disappeared up the stairs. Krillen watched TV for a few minutes before he went upstairs to go see 18.

Krillen walked into 18's room and stood over her bed, she opened one eye and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked

"I want to try something" replied Krillen. 18 raised up on to one elbow and Krillen sat down on 18's bed.

"Is it an experiment or something?" asked 18

"No, not really" replied Krillen

"Well what then?" asked 18

"This" said Krillen and he kissed 18 and she kissed back. That kiss seemed to last for ever and when they finally did part they kissed again.

"I love you 18" whispered Krillen into 18's ear. She had known it all along but just hearing him say that made her feel so much better. 18 wrapped her arms around Krillens neck and pulled him down onto the pillow. 

"18" said Krillen

"What?" asked 18

"Lets go to my bed, it bigger and more comfortable" replied Krillen

"Ok then" said 18 and she climbed right over the top of Krillen and jumped out the bed, Krillen got off the bed and they made their way into Krillens room climbed into bed and soon they were asleep.

Then next morning 18 sat up in bed and looked around, Krillen was not there. She got out of bed and walked into the hallway.

"18 what were you doing in there?" called out Master Roshi from his bedroom door. 18 spun around so she was facing Roshi, she was trying desperately to think up a good excuse but just as she was about to blurt out the whole story Krillen came up the stairs and saved the day.

"Leave her alone Roshi, she was just looking for me" said Krillen

"Ok then" said Master Roshi and he shut the door and went back to sleep. 

"Thank you so much Krillen" said 18, Krillen just laughed and walked back into the bedroom. Krillen and 18 went and sat on the balcony and watched the sun rise, then they went back to bed.

"Can we stay here all day?" asked 18

"I don't see why not" replied Krillen and he gave 18 a hug. 18 sighed a sigh of total happiness, when she was with Krillen he felt warm and happy and safe and something she couldn't quiet put her finger on but it was definitely there.

"Warm, happy safe and" she ran through her list out loud

"Loved" said Krillen. 18 gasped that was it it was love. 18 smiled and kissed Krillen. They lied in bed until it was almost lunchtime that was when Master Roshi knocked on the door.

"Krillen someone is here for you" he said

"Alright I'll be down soon" said Krillen

"Ok" said Roshi and he went down the stairs. Krillen looked at 18 and smiled

"I guess we should go down" said Krillen

"Do we have to?" asked 18

"Yes," replied Krillen "Go get your clothes and come back" he continued. 18 got up and left the room. Krillen put on a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt. Just as he began to brush his black hair 18 came back with a huge pile off clothes

"I don't know what to ware" said 18 holding up item after item of clothing.

"Just pick anything" said Krillen. 18 put on her jeans and a blue long sleeved top, and then she brushed her hair.

"I'm ready" said 18. Krillen jumped up off the bed and led 18 down the stairs.

Oolong was standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"In there" he said pointing into the lounge room. Krillen walked into the lounge room and almost had a heart attack when he saw who was standing there. Long legs, short red dress, blue hair.

"Marron," cried out Krillen "What are you doing here" he continued

"I came to see you Krilly" said Marron

"Don't call me that" said Krillen

"Sorry Krilly," said Marron "Anyway did you miss me?" asked Marron

"No Marron I didn't miss you now will you please leave" said Krillen

"But Krillen," said Marron, and then she noticed 18 standing behind Krillen "Who's the bitch?" she asked

"She is 18" said Krillen and he moved to the side and took 18's hand in his.

"So you're dating this whore now?" asked Marron, these words really hurt 18 and she ran off up the stairs, very close to crying

"Do you have any idea how much she'd been through?" asked Krillen

"Yeah, standing on the corner all night long must be tough" said Marron

"Marron piss off, I never want to see or hear from you again" screamed Krillen

"Well fine, if your gonna be like that I'm not gonna date you but I'm telling you when your slut gets sick of you your going to be wishing you had me" said Marron and she stormed out of the house got in her air car and left. Krillen spun around and raced up the stairs to find 18.

18 was sitting on Krillen's bed when Krillen walked in. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"18 don't worry about her" said Krillen

"Krillen how can I not worry about her, she's so beautiful you must have some feelings for her, I mean you dated her once so you must have liked her" said 18. Krillen took 18's hands in his and kissed her.

"18 I don't have any feelings for Marron, I did once but that has all changed now, I don't want her in my life any more" said Krillen. 18 rested her head on Krillens shoulder and sighed.

"Promise?" asked 18

"Promise" replied Krillen

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you Krillen" said 18

"It's ok I forgive you" said Krillen and he laid down on the bed taking 18 with him. They stayed there like that until Master Roshi called them down for dinner.

18 and Krillen went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Did you deal with Marron?" asked Oolong. Krillen grabbed 18's hand under the table and squeezed it gently, letting her know everything was going to be ok.

"Yeah, we took care of her" said Krillen. Master Roshi put some dinner down in front of them and they ate in silence.

Over the next few days Krillen and 18 grew closer and closer and Master Roshi and Oolong gradually came to except the fact that Krillen was allowed to hit them every time they tried to perve on 18. 

One morning they were lying in bed when the phone began to ring. 18 groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, after last night she wasn't ready to be woken up yet. Krillen waited to see if it would stop ringing and when it didn't he leaned over 18 and picked up the phone

"Hello" he said sleepily

"Hi Krillen it's Bulma" said Bulma, unlike Krillen she sounded like she had been awake for hours

"What do you want Bulma?" asked Krillen

"I was just checking that it was still ok for me to bring Trunks and Vegeta over this afternoon?" asked Bulma

"You rang me up at 7 in the morning for that" said Krillen

"Yeah" said Bulma

"Yeah you guys can still come over," said Krillen "Bye Bulma" he continued and he hung up the phone. 18 pulled the pillow off her head and looked at Krillen, she pulled the covers closer to her body and sat up a little.

"Go back to sleep" said Krillen as he brushed a few strands of loose hair off 18's face. She laid back down on the pillows on closed her eyes. A few minutes later they were open again.

"I can't sleep" she said, she sounded shocked. Krillen laughed

"Your probably still jumpy from last night" said Krillen, he laughed again remembering all that they had done the night before.

"How do you feel?" asked Krillen. 18 placed her hands on her lower waist 

"It hurts a bit right here but apart from that I feel fine" she said.

"Let me see if I can help that a bit" said Krillen and he began to gently massage the area 18 said hurt

"That's feels good" said 18, Krillen smiled, glad he could help 18 to feel a little better, he loved doing things to help her.

"Do you still want to spar today?" asked Krillen

"Yeah of course I do" replied 18. She felt around on the floor until she found her bathrobe and slipped it on. She walked over to her draws and got some underwear then she went into the bathroom. 

Krillen got up and put on one of his gi's then went downstairs.

"Are you and 18 sparring today?" asked Oolong who was sitting at the kitchen table. Krillen boiled the kettle and made him self a coffee.

"Yeah" replied Krillen. He sat on the couch and watched TV while he waited for 18 to come down stairs.

"Lets go" said 18 as she came bounding down the stairs. She was dressed in a pair of black track pants and a blue tank top, she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You look great 18" said Krillen standing up

"Don't you dare get all soft on me" said 18

"I'm not" said Krillen

"Bullshit" said 18 and she walked out the house

"Which island?" asked 18

"That one looks good" said Krillen pointing to a small island a few hundred meters away. 18 and Krillen flew to the chosen island and began to train. 

18 hit Krillen in the chest with a small energy ball and sent him flying into a boulder, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Krillen lay on the ground among the rubble, laughing. He jumped up and attacked 18 and he actually managed to get her, he kicked her in the face and sent her flying clear to the other side of the island. She got up and dusted her self off and was knocked over again, this time Krillen had hit her in the chest with an energy ball.

"Right" she said to her self and she raised her ki slightly and attacked Krillen again. They went on like that for a few hours.

At about 1.30pm Bulma's air car pulled up on the island. They looked around and saw Krillen and 18 sparring. Vegeta jumped into the sky and flew so high no one could see him any more and fired a huge energy blast right at 18 he really didn't like her. Krillen looked up and saw the blast heading for 18, it would do some serious damage when it hit her. 18 looked up and saw the ball and screamed, there was nothing she could do to avoid it, it was too close. With out thinking Krillen did the only thing that mattered, he had to save 18. He jumped in front of 18 and pushed her to the ground, at least now she was out of danger but there was not enough time to move and all 18 could do was sit and watch in horror and Krillen got hit with the full impact of the blast. Krillen's body hit the ground with a loud thud. 18 ran across to him and desperately tried to find a pulse, she was relieved when she found one, it was weak but it was there.

"Vegeta where the hell are you," screamed 18 at the top of her lungs "Come and see what you did you asshole". 18 searched the sky and eventually she saw Vegeta's form hovering in amongst the clouds. With out moving from Krillens side, she stood up and mustered every last bit of strength she had in her and fired the biggest blast she could. When she was done she fell to the ground next to Krillen, weak and out of breath, she knew she was going to pass out at any minute but she had to help Krillen, she loved him to much to just lie there and let him die.

"I'll save you Krillen" she said and she stood up and picked up Krillen, then she flew back towards kame island. Bulma was standing there holding her son watching on in disbelief. 18 landed on the island and put Krillen down on the sand.

"Bulma please help Krillen" said 18 then she passed out on the sand, she had done her best and now both of there lives were in Bulma's hands.

"Oh my god," screamed Bulma "Roshi get out her now" she continued. Roshi ran out onto the sand and looked down at the unconscious pair on the ground in front of him.

"What happened here?" asked Roshi

"Vegeta happened" replied Bulma, she dropped to her knees and began to examine both of them. After a few minutes she looked up at Roshi.

"18's gonna be fine, she's just worn out, but I'm not so optimistic about Krillen. He got hit with all the force of a full scale attack." Explained Bulma

"What can we do to help?" asked Oolong who was now out side to

"All we can do is put them to bed to rest, 18 should be awake in a few hours but Krillen could be out for days" said Bulma. They moved the pair up stares into separate rooms and left them to rest. Then Bulma went out side to find her husband.

"Vegeta get your ass here now" yelled Bulma, she was very mad. Vegeta descended from the sky and landed in front of Bulma, she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Why the hell did you do that, do you realize that Krillen will probably die because of you" said Bulma, lowering her voice for the last part of the sentence so that Master Roshi wouldn't hear.

"Well he shouldn't have jumped in front of the robot" said Vegeta

"If that were me would you have done what Krillen did today?" asked Bulma, from the tone in her voice Vegeta knew to answer her seriously.

"Of course" replied Vegeta

"Well don't you see, Krillen loves her" said Bulma, this sent Vegeta into a fit of hysterics which made Bulma 10 times madder than she already was.

"Vegeta piss off, just go home and wait for me there" yelled Bulma, Vegeta knew from experience that when Bulma was like this it was better just to do what she wanted, so he took off into the sky and headed for capsule corp.

18 sat up in bed and looked around the dark room, it didn't take her long to realize that it was her old room. Then she remembered Krillen. She ignored the stinging feeling in her left leg and raced down the stairs, but she tripped on the last step and rolled into the lounge room. Bulma, who was sitting on the couch, got up and ran over to 18 she kneeled down beside her and helped her sit up.

"How do you feel?" asked Bulma

"Where's Krillen, I need to see Krillen" demanded 18, she tried her best to stand up but she was still weak and she fell over again. 

Bulma lied for the sake of her friend "Krillen's upstairs resting, he's gonna be just fine," she said "But you need to rest some more, come on I'll help you back upstairs" Bulma continued

"No" said 18 "I want to see Krillen" she continued and she grabbed hold of the stair banister and pulled her self up

"Ok if you really want to" said Bulma and she helped her friend up the stairs.

"Krillen" called out 18 as she walked into the room

"18 he can't hear you, he's unconscious" said Bulma. 18 slowly made her way over to the bed and collapsed on the ground in front of Krillen, she placed her chin on the bed, took hold of Krillens hands and cried.

"Tell me the truth Bulma, is he going to be ok" asked 18

"We're not sure yet, we're hoping but it's still to early to tell" replied Bulma

"I'd like to be alone with Krillen" said 18

"Of course" said Bulma and she left. 18 slowly stood up and made here way around to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

"I love you Krillen" she said quietly and she kissed him lightly on the fore head before she passed out again.

When 18 woke up again it was sunny out side, she had no idea how long she'd been out for but however long it had been she needed it because she felt a whole lot better now. She looked across at Krillen and brushed a few strands of hair off his face.

"I'll be back in a minute," said 18 and she climbed out of bed and went down stairs.

She walked into the lounge room and was surprised to find everyone, except Vegeta, sitting around quietly talking to one and other. 18 stood in the door way and watched for a few minutes, no one had noticed her, all of a sudden she felt dizzy, she grabbed onto the doorframe for support but it was no use, her legs couldn't hold her body weight and she slowly slid to the ground. Piccolo heard the noise and told Chi-chi to look behind her. When she saw 18's slumped over form in the doorway she jumped up and rushed over to her, with Bulma close behind.

"18 you're so pale" exclaimed Chi-chi. 18 didn't reply she just groaned.

"When did you last eat?" asked Bulma

"The day before Krillen got hit" replied 18 slowly

"18 that was over 4 days ago" said chi-chi

"Let's get you something to eat" said Bulma

"Goku come help 18 to the table" said Chi-chi sweetly

"Sure thing" said Goku and he walked over to 18 and picked her up, he carried her to the table and helped her into one of the chairs.

"Thanks Goku" said 18 rubbing her head. Goku smiled his usual goofy smile and went back to his friends. Chi-chi came and sat next to 18 and handed her a warm cup of tea.

"Here you go" said Chi-chi

"Thanks," 18 replied, "How long was I out for?" she asked

"2 days" said Bulma, she sat down on the other side of 18 and handed her a sandwich

"I'm not hungry" said 18 pushing the plate away from her

"18, you have to eat" said Bulma. 18 took a sip of tea and a small bite of the sandwich just to make her friends happy.

"You guys, I'm so worried about Krillen, I love him so much and I never got a chance to tell him" said 18

"I'm sure he knows" said Chi-chi

"But what if he dies" said 18

"18, Krillen's not going to die ok, you have to be positive" said Bulma, she put an arm around her friends frail figure and gently gave her a hug, 18 managed the best smile she could and finished her food.

"Why don't you go take a bath?" suggested Chi-chi

"Alright" said 18 and she went up stairs. Chi-chi and Bulma glanced at each other with extremely worried looks on their faces, 18 wasn't taking this well at all.

18 climbed into the big spa bath and tried to relax, she could feel the bubbles gently massaging her sore muscles. She stayed in there until the water went cold then she hopped out and put on some fresh clothes and went to check on Krillen. He was still unconscious. 18 found it hard to believe that Krillen had been out cold for 2 whole days. She kneeled down in front of him and a single tear slid down her cheek, then another then another and soon she was crying so much she couldn't see any more, then she heard a knock on the door. She pulled a tissue out of the box on the draws and dabbed at her eyes.

"Come in" she called. Slowly the door opened and Bulma and Chi-chi walked in, they saw 18 sitting on the ground next to the man she loved and they almost cried. 18 looked up at them slowly nodding her head from side to side then she started to cry all over again. Bulma and Chi-Chi raced over to 18 and sat on the ground with her trying to calm her down, but in was no use, she was out of control, but they had to calm her down some how or else she was going to seriously hurt someone. Then all of a sudden a pair of hands reached down and pulled 18 up, they spun 18 around and forced her to look at the persons face. At first 18 tried to fight it, pounding on the person's chest and trying to break free of his grip but eventually she gave in and collapsed into her brother's chest.

"17 he's gonna die, it's not fair" said 18. 17 hugged his sister, comforting her the best way he knew how, then he pushed her off him and held her at arms length.

"18, listen to me, Krillen is not going to die he is going to be just fine" said 17

"No he's not going to be fine" screamed 18, she was now trying to break free from her brothers grip again. Then she stopped, she fell silent, the only indication that she was even alive were the tears falling down her cheeks. She turned her head slightly and looked out the window.

"Let me go" she said to her brother

"No 18, you're out of control" said 17

"I said let me go," said 18 "Please" she continued. 17 loosened the grip on his sister and she took off down the stairs. He looked at Chi-chi and Bulma and shrugged his shoulders.

18 stood with her hand on her hips out in the sand. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" she asked Vegeta

"I'm allowed to go wherever the hell I want, and I only came here to bring my woman home" said Vegeta. 18 moved closer to Vegeta and grabbed his collar then she kneed him in the stomach making him fall to the ground in pain. By now everyone else was out side, even Bulma, but even she just stood there and let Vegeta get what he deserved. 18 kicked Vegeta in the face and then threw several ki balls at him, even though she was still very weak she was giving it every thing she had and more. Vegeta got up and kicked 18 in the arm; she fell to her knees in pain, clutching her arm. She knew there was nothing more she could do, she hung her head in defeat and let the tears fall freely. Next it was Goku's turn. Yumcha helped move 18 to the safety of the veranda before Goku and Vegeta got really serious.

"Vegeta I will never forgive you if Krillen doesn't make it, he's my best friend and he never did anything to you" said Goku, this just caused 18 to cry even more, Vegeta took up a fighting stance.

"No Vegeta, I'm not going to fight you," said Goku and he turned and walked toward Chi-chi.

"Bulma" called out Vegeta as Bulma turned to go inside, she waited for everyone else to go inside before turning around

"What do you want Vegeta?" she asked

"I want to take you home," said Vegeta "So lets go"

"Vegeta 18 needs me ok, so just go home and don't come back" she said and she walked inside.

Chi-chi was sitting next to 18 holding and ice pack to her arm, 18 was shaking like crazy.

"Do you want anything?" asked Bulma

"I want Krillen back" said 18 quietly and she stood up and shakily made her way up the stairs. She tripped when she was about half way up the stairs, Bulma got up to help her but 17 stopped her.

"Let her do it her self, she hates needing help from anyone" said 17. Bulma didn't feel up to arguing so she sat on the couch and let 18 do it all by her self. 18 stumbled into Krillens room and stared at him he seemed to be looking a little better that before, this tiny little ray of hope made 18 feel so much better, she actually managed a small smile. 18 sat on the edge bed and looked down at Krillen.

"You'll be ok Krillen, I promise, and when your better I'm going to do my very best to show you just how much I really do love you" said 18. 18 layed down on the pillow and soon she was asleep.

The next morning 18 came down the stairs feeling a lot better than she had the previous day, her ki was almost back to full strength, but while her body was slowly healing it's self, on the inside she was an emotional wreck. 18 walked past the couch on the way to get a drink and she heard snoring, she looked down and was surprised to see Bulma asleep on the couch. 18 thought she should let her sleep for a while longer and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Bulma as 18 walked past her on the way back up stairs 

"Fine thanks" said 18 lying through her teeth, all she really wanted to do was cry about Krillen some more. Bulma sat up and draped an arm over the back of the couch, she looked at 18 with a very unhappy look on her face.

"18 I know perfectly well you are lying to me, I pull that one on Vegeta all the time" said Bulma

"No seriously Bulma, I am fine" said 18 and she walked back up stairs

"Bullshiter" said Bulma said to her self

"I heard that" called out 18 from the stairs. Bulma laughed and layed back down on the couch.

18 was sitting on the balcony looking out at the ocean, when she thought she heard Krillen stir, she spun around in her chair but was disappointed to find out that it was only her imagination. She walked in off the balcony and left the double doors open to let a breeze into the room. She sat down next to Krillen and gently squeezed his hand.

"Krillen, why'd you have to go and something stupid like this huh?," questioned 18 "Do you have any idea how stupid it was?" she continued. She was silent for a few minutes as if waiting for a response, when none came she continued to talk, thinking that maybe Krillen could hear her.

"But I would have done exactly the same thing if you were in that situation, but you knew I would have been ok, hurt yes, but I would have been fine by now not lying in bed half dead worrying you sick. Krillen how could you put me through something like this, I thought you loved me" said 18

"He does love you," came a voice from the doorway "That's why you came back, remember?" asked 17

"Yeah I remember" replied 18 "Come here" she said. 17 hesitated for a moment but then he made his way into the bedroom. 

"So this is where you and baldy sleep," said 17 "I didn't get a really good look last time I was in here" he continued

"I already told you 17, he's not bald any more" said 18 as she ran a hand through his bushy black hair

"I see that now" said 17. There were a few minutes of silence before 18 spoke up.

"I thought everyone went home last night, why didn't you?" asked 18

"Because I am not leaving until Krillen is better and you have someone to look after you" replied 17. 18 looked down at Krillen and sighed

"And what if he doesn't get better 17, then what?" demanded 18

"Well that's not gonna happen" said 17 a small smile crossing his features

"How do you know that 17, and what are you smiling for?" asked 18

"See for yourself" replied 17 and he left the room shutting the door behind him. 18 looked down at Krillen and saw nothing, but then his eye twitched. 18 knew it was only something small but she felt so happy she thought she would explode. Krillen was going to wake up any minute now, she was sure of it. 18 walked over to her cupboard and pulled out her most favourite pair of jeans and top. Which Chi-chi had washed while 18 was unconscious, and pulled them on. Then 18 went and sat on the ground near Krillen and waited for him to wake up, but while she was waiting she fell asleep.

Krillen's eyes slowly came open, they felt heavy and his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and let out a loud groan. It woke 18 from her light sleep, at first she thought she was just hearing things again but then she saw Krillen's eyes were open. 18 covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming with delight. Krillen looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi" he said quietly, but it hurt his throat and caused him to cough.

"Don't talk," said 18 and she brushed some hair out of Krillens eyes "Krillen I was so worried about you" she continued. Krillen smiled at 18, he noticed she had years in her eyes.

"Hey I'm alright now, I'm going to be just fine you don't need to be worried anymore" said Krillen reassuringly he reached out his arm and held 18's cheek. 18 looked him the eyes and smiled she reached up and placed her cool hand on Krillen's then she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you 18, I love you so much" said Krillen

"I love you too Krillen," said 18 "And I wish I could show you that better but I don't know how to" she continued

"You're doing a great job," said Krillen and he patted a space on the bed "Come up here" he said 

18 climbed up onto the bed and rested her head on krillens outstretched arm.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" asked 18

"Not at all" replied Krillen

"Good" said 18 and she gave Krillen a quick kiss on the cheek. They stayed like that for a long time just talking; the whole time 18 was just thanking Dende that Krillen was ok.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" asked 18

"I'll have a drink please" replied Krillen

"Hot or cold?" asked 18

"Cold thanks" said Krillen. 18 got up to leave but Krillen pulled her back and kissed her again.

"I'll go get you a drink now" said 18 and she left.

18 practically flew down the stars she was so happy.

"You're looking better now" said Bulma. 18 turned around and smiled

"Krillens awake" she said happily

"Really?" asked Bulma

"Yeah, you can go up and see him if you want" said 18, Bulma smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Can I come in?" asked Bulma poking her head in the door

"Sure" replied Krillen. Bulma smiled and walked over to the bed, she kneeled down so she was about the same hight as the bed.

"It's about time you woke up, everyone's been worried sick, especially 18, she lost it yesterday" explained Bulma 

"What do you mean?" asked Krillen

"She totally went crazy and she was crying and not even 17 could calm her down" said Bulma

"18 was crying" said Krillen, he sounded amazed.

"What did you expect, for me to be stand around and be fine about the whole thing" said 18 from the doorway. Bulma and Krillen looked up and saw 18 leaning against the doorframe holding a glass. She walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"I should go" said Bulma standing up

"No stay" said Krillen

"Are you sure?" asked Bulma

"Yeah, course" replied Krillen

"Is that ok with you 18?" asked Bulma

"Sure, but I need to sit there" said 18. Bulma smiled and moved so 18 could sit where she had been.

"Here Krillen drink this" said 18 and she helped Krillen to have a sip of juice then she placed it on the bedside table.

"Thanks 18" said Krillen 18 looked down at Krillen and smiled, she smiled back.

"Well guys thanks for having me but I really think I should be heading home," said Bulma "I miss Trunks" she continued. She stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be back in a second" said 18 and she left with Bulma.

"Tell Krillen I told him to hurry the hell up and get better" said Bulma as she climbed into her air car. 18 laughed a little. Bulma wound down the window and started the engine, 18 bent down and leaned on the car door.

"I'll be sure to tell him that" she said. Bulma's car rose up into the air and 18 waved as she drove away over the ocean. 18 turned around to go inside but 17 blocked the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked playfully

"Nothing really" said 17 letting his sister past. They both headed up the stairs and into Krillen's room. Krillen saw the twins and started laughing. 17 and 18 looked up at Krillen with identical expressions on their faces

"What?" asked both of the twins at the same time

"Do you have any idea how alike you two are?" asked Krillen. 18 smiled and walked over to Krillen.

"Well we are twins you know" said 18 and she kissed him on the cheek.

Later that afternoon 17 decided it was time to leave. 

"You know 17 you don't have to leave" said 18. The twins were standing out on the beach, the reflection of the late afternoon sun illuminating their faces.

"Yeah I do, I out stayed my welcome days ago" said 17. 18 raised an eyebrow and looked up at her brother, who was hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Who said that?" asked 18

"No one, I can just tell. That old freaky dude really doesn't like me" joked 17

"Believe me, I don't like him at all. He's just a scary old pervert" said 18

17 laughed, "Well anyway I gotta go" he said

"Well don't be a stranger, I miss you to much 17. You have to come visit me and Krillen sometime, I might even bring Krillen around when he's feeling better" said 18. 17 smiled and then unexpectedly took off in to the sky. 18 walked into the house and upstairs, she walked into Krillen room shut the door then leaned against it.

"Finally, we have peace" she said

"How long was everyone here for?" asked Krillen

"I dunno," said 18 as she walked over to Krillen "About a week maybe" she continued. Krillen smiled and pulled 18 down onto the bed, they laid there and Krillen hugged 18 tightly. Soon he heard a light snoring sound, he looked down at 18 and she was sound asleep. Krillen smiled and pulled the blanket up over the pair and soon Krillen was asleep to.

A few days later 18 was feeding Krillen some soup when Bulma walked into the room.

"Mmm, something smells good" she said sniffing the air. 18 turned around in the chair she had pulled in off the balcony and looked at Bulma.

"Are you back again?" she asked.

Bulma just took it as a joke "Yep, you just can't get rid off me" said Bulma just as her son crawled into the room. He started to pull on the leg of her pants so she bent down scooped Trunks up and placed him on her hip. 18 fed Krillen another mouth full of soup.

"You're looking a lot better now Krillen" said Bulma.

"Thanks" said Krillen. Krillen was now able to sit up in bed and he could talk better now and he had also had more energy so he could stay awake for longer amounts of time.

"Do you want some more?" asked 18

"O.k." said Krillen and he took another spoon full.

"What's that you're eating?" asked Bulma

"It's some soup Chi-chi made. Goku brought it round this morning. It's great you should try some" said Krillen and he tossed Bulma a spoon. Bulma took a little and tried it.

"Wow this is great, I'll have to get the recipe off Chi-chi" said Bulma. 18 placed the empty bowl down on the bedside table.

"What no more" complained Krillen

"No Krillen, you ate it all. Even the bit Chi-chi made for me," said 18 "But at least you got you appetite back" she continued. 18 looked up at Bulma.

"So what brings you here?" asked 18

"I just wanted to check up on Krillen and apologize on Vegeta's behalf, I know he'd never say it but he's really regretting what he's done" said Bulma. 18 snorted.

"That man is the biggest asshole I have ever met. No offence to you Bulma. But I swear if I ever get my hands on him" said 18 but Krillen cut her off.

"Calm down 18, just relax, like I showed you remember" said Krillen

"Screw relaxing, I'm going shopping, see ya" said 18 and she left. Krillen watched her go, he was totally confused as to what had just happened.

"What was all that about?" asked Bulma 

"I dunno but I'm glad you here, I need to ask you a huge favour" said Krillen.

"Sure" said Bulma. She sat down where 18 had been sitting and placed Trunks in her lap. Krillen leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Bulma's eyes lit up as she heard Krillen's plan.

"So will you help me" asked Krillen.

"Sure," said Bulma "But not until you are fully healed" she continued

"But Bulma, I wanna do it now" whined Krillen

"No, I'm not risking it" said Bulma. Krillen crossed him arms over his chest, and mimicked 18's scowl he'd been seeing a lot of it lately. Soon Krillen was feeling sleepy so Bulma left and Krillen fell asleep.

When he awoke again, 18 was at the far end of the room trying to cram all her purchases into the cupboard. Krillen sat up and placed his hands behind his head.

"You really did go shopping didn't you" he said. 18 spun around and every thing she had already managed to squish into the closet fell out all over the floor, 18 was now knee high in clothes. Krillen's eyes widened.

"18 exactly how much did you spend?" asked Krillen.

"I maxed out 4 credit cards" replied 18. Krillen was glad he hadn't given 18 all of his cards.

"I should have known," said Krillen "Bring the stuff over here" he continued. 18 dumped all the items on the bed and they began to fold them all.

"They should fit better now" said Krillen. 18 smiled and picked up the clothes. She placed them neatly in the closet and shut the door.

"Do you want some dinner?" asked 18 "I think Chi-chi left another batch of soup while you were asleep" she continued. Krillens eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked. 18 smiled and nodded, then left the room. She ran down the stairs and tripped straight over turtle.

"Watch it" she snapped

"Sorry 18 I didn't mean to" said turtle, he was genuinely sorry

"That's ok" said 18 and she rubbed his head then headed for the kitchen.

Roshi was sitting at the table when 18 walked in.

"Wow 18 you look really good in those pants" said Roshi, he was trying his best not to drool while staring at 18's butt. 18 looked down at her new, very tight, very expensive red leather pants, then back up at Roshi in disgust. Then she had an idea. She stood on an angel the Roshi would be sure to get a good view and bent over to get a bowl out of the cupboard, and then she got the thermos out of the fridge. She turned around and sure enough Roshi was drooling everywhere.

"Roshi I have every right to kill you you know," said 18 "And don't you think for a second that I won't be telling Krillen about this" said 18 and she grabbed a spoon and walked off.

18 walked into the room wearing the angriest expression Krillen had ever seen.

"Was it Roshi or Oolong?" asked Krillen

"Roshi" was 18's only response, she looked into Krillens eyes and saw nothing but love and compassion and she instantly felt better.

"Do you think you can feed yourself this time?" asked 18

"I can, but I want you to" said Krillen

18 smiled "This is the last time" said 18. 

About 2 weeks later Krillen was fully healed, although 18 still refused to let him train. Krillen remembered that Bulma had promised to help Krillen when he was better, and now he was better. He leaned over 18 who was still sleeping soundly, picked up the phone and dialled in Bulma's number while he walked out the room.

"Hello capsule corp, how may I help you" came the voice of the secretary

"This is Krillen, I'd like to speak to Bulma Briefs please?" asked Krillen politely. The line went dead and soon Bulma picked up.

"Hi Krillen" said Bulma

"Are you busy today?" asked Krillen

"If this is about that little favour then no I'm not busy at all, if it about something else, then I'm swamped" said Bulma.

"Well it's about the favour" said Krillen

"Great," said Bulma "Be here in 1 hour" said Bulma and she hung up. Krillen hung up the phone and went to put in back on the receiver. He walked into the room and found 18 sitting up, she was hugging her knees and shaking. Krillen dropped the phone and ran over to 18, he jumped up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"18 whats wrong?" he asked, he was very worried.18 shook her head and looked up at Krillen.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream, that's all" said 18 but she couldn't stop her self from shaking.

"That must have been some bad dream," said Krillen "Look at you you're shaking like crazy". 18 sighed she decided she had to tell Krillen her secret she couldn't hide it forever.

"Krillen remember that day when we were in the basement and you said I was keeping something from you?" asked 18

"Yes" said Krillen

"Well you were right and I think it's time to tell you" said 18. Krillens began to prepare him self for the worst.

"18, I love you" said Krillen

"And I love you to," said 18 "Remember when I came home that night and I looked like all hell" said 18

"I remember" said Krillen, he shuddered he was still trying to force that image out of his mind, seeing 18 like that made him want to cry

"Well that night, before I came home, I was raped" said 18 shortly after that she burst into tears. Krillen was having a hard time believing it but once he saw 18 crying he knew it had to be true. He looked into her eyes and gasped in surprise, Krillen had never seen so much hurt and pain in 18's eyes before. He held her tightly while she cried into his chest.

"18 it's ok" said Krillen, he looked up at the clock. 45 minutes till he had to be at Bulma's house, that was plenty of time. 18 looked up at Krillen, her cheeks were tear stained but she was still gorgeous.

"Krillen are you upset?" asked 18

"Upset, of course I'm upset 18" said Krillen

"Are you angry me?" she asked

"18 I'm not angry at you, don't worry about that" said Krillen and he locked 18 in a deep passionate kiss.

"Will you be ok if I go out today?" asked Krillen

"Where are you going?" asked 18

"Just out" replied Krillen

"I'll come with you" said 18

"No you can't" said Krillen. 18's face fell

"Why not?" she asked quietly

"Because" replied Krillen he hated doing this to 18 but this was one shopping trip she could not come on.

"What are you up to Krillen?" asked 18. Krillen decided the only way to get 18 to stop 18 asking questions was to give her something else to think about, he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her, forcing her back against the pillow. Krillen ran over to the closet and got dressed then went beck to over to 18 to finish what he started.

"I gotta go" said Krillen quietly as he created a line of kisses up 18's neck toward her lips.

"Do you have to?" asked 18

"I do, but if you stay here and promise not to follow, I will make it worth you wild later" said Krillen. 18 got the hint and let Krillen leave.

"I love you" called out Krillen and he blasted off into the air.

"You're late" called out Bulma

"Sorry, I had a hard time trying to convince 18 not to come" said Krillen. Bulma laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Bulma

"Sure" said Krillen and he dropped out the sky and jumped into Bulma's car

Bulma and Krillen stood in the middle of a busy mall and looked at all the shops.

"Which one first?" asked Bulma

"That one looks good" said Krillen pointing to a jewellery store on the corner. They headed toward the shop.

"So have you got a price limit?" asked Bulma

"No, I am willing to pay any price for the woman I love" said Krillen

"That's so romantic" said Bulma. A salesman walked up to Bulma and Krillen and greeted them kindly.

"How may I help you today?" asked the man whose nametag said Joshua

"Hi Josh," said Krillen "I am interested in buying an engagement ring". Josh looked at Bulma

"Congratulations" he said

"Oh no not me, I'm just helping me" said Bulma blushing slightly

"Sorry miss" said josh and he lead them to a display case full of sparkly rings.

"This is one of out finest rings" said josh and he held out a gold ring which had a small round diamond on it and two smaller sapphires on either side.

"It's gorgeous Krillen" said Bulma

"I know" agreed Krillen. Bulma slipped the ring on her finger for Krillen to admire

"What do you think?" asked Bulma

"I think it suits you, but what about 18?" said Krillen

"It'd look good on her, but then again anything looks good on her" said Bulma and she burst out laughing a few seconds later Krillen started laughing to. After looking at about 100 more shops, Krillen decided on a ring they saw in about the 20th shop they looked in. it was a big diamond in the shape of a love heart and it had a small sapphire on either side, the actual band was made out of solid gold. Krillen wrote out a check for $10,000 and handed it over to the lady behind the counter who seemed very happy to a making such a big sale. She placed the ring in a small velvet box and placed the box in a bag.

"Thank you" said Krillen politely and he and Bulma left the shop.

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma and Krillen were having a cup of coffee when Vegeta walked into the lounge room on his way to the kitchen. Krillen looked up at him and his face paled, Bulma noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Just try to forget about him" said Bulma

"I'll try, but it's hard" said Krillen

"I know, but do it for 18" said Bulma. Krillen nodded and stood up.

"Speaking of 18, she's probably wondering where I am" said Krillen. He checked to make sure his purchase was tucked safely away in his pocket and left.

18 was sitting out on the beach watching the sunset. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then she let out a long sigh. Krillen had been gone for hours and hours. Just then Krillen came into view, 18 stood up, straightened out her pants and waited for Krillen to land on the island.

"Hi" said Krillen as he ran his hair through his messy black hair. 18 smiled and headed for the house with Krillen close behind. They sat on the couch glad Master Roshi wasn't around.

"Did you have a nice day with Bulma?" asked 18

"How did you know I was with Bulma?" asked a very shocked Krillen

"I rang her up and Vegeta said she was shopping with you?" replied 18. Krillen breathed a sigh of relief, 18 still had no idea. Krillen looked at 18 and smiled, completely erasing any doubts she had in her mind. 18 put her arm around Krillens shoulders and turned on the T.V.

Later that night 18 was lying in bed looking out at the stars when Krillen put his arms around her shoulders. 18 smiled and kissed his hand then rolled over so she was facing Krillen. Krillen's face was inches way from 18 and he sealed the gap with a kiss.

"18 how much do you love me?" asked Krillen. 18 seemed a bit shocked but she stretched her arms out as far as they would go on either side.

"This much" she said. Krillen smiled.

"18 can I ask you something?" asked Krillen. 18 let her hand drop to her sides.

"Sure" she said.18 noticed Krillen was holing something in his hand.

"18 I know we've been through a lot in these last few weeks, but I love you so much and I can't stand the thought of ever being away from you. 18 what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" asked Krillen. 18 was silent for a few minutes, she was trying to make a list of pros and cons to marrying Krillen, it was the most nerve wrecking few minutes of Krillen's life. Soon 18 realized that there were no cons to marrying Krillen, she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you" she said sweetly and she kissed Krillen, as they were kissing Krillen slid the ring onto 18's finger. 18 looked down at the ring that had found it's way to her finger and gasped.

"Do you like it?" asked Krillen nervously.

"Like it, I love it" replied 18 holding it up for a closer look. Krillen rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, right now he was the happiest man in the universe. 18 put her head on Krillens chest and fell asleep with a huge grin on her face. Krillen smiled and pulled his sleeping fiancée closer and fell asleep.

The next morning Krillen awoke to find 18 still sleeping on his chest. He smiled and put his hands behind his head. A few minutes later 18 began to stir, Krillen looked down at 18 and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning" said Krillen. 18 groaned and rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"It's to early" she mumbled. Krillen laughed and sat up a little. 18 sat up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Krillen

"I was going to go to Chi-chi's place," said 18 "You wanna come?" she asked

"Yeah, I haven't seen Goku in a while" replied Krillen. 18 climbed out of bed and put on a pair of faded jeans shorts and a white tank top, she brushed her hair the usual way and went downstairs. Krillen got dressed and followed 18 down stairs.

Krillen and 18 landed down in front of the son household and headed towards the door. Just as they were about to knock, the door flew open and Gohan and Goku came rushing out.

"What's up Gohan?" asked Krillen. Gohan was hiding behind 18 and Goku was standing behind Krillen.

"Mum's on the warpath" whispered Gohan and Goku nodded in agreement. 18 rolled her eyes and entered the house.

"Hey Chi-chi where are you" called out 18 as she made her way through the spotless house. She walked into the lounge room and found Chi-chi rummaging through a cabinet under the T.V. 

"Hi Chi-chi" said 18. Chi-chi stood up and turned to face her friend.

"Hi," she said "How are you?" she asked

"I'm good, guess what?" said 18 excitedly

"What?" asked Chi-chi

"Krillen proposed" squealed 18 and she held up the ring with the huge diamond on it.

"Oh my god" screamed Chi-chi and she grabbed 18's hand and admired the sparkling jewel.

"How have you been?" asked Goku

"I'm still a bit sore but apart from that I've been great" said Krillen. He laid down on the grass and looked up at the fluffy white clouds that were lazily floating past. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes and then they heard Chi-chi's squeals. Goku looked towards the house, a look of extreme concern on his face.

"Don't worry about her Goku, 18's probably just showing of her ring" said Krillen and he brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"What ring?" asked Goku. Krillen blushed a thousand different shaded of red

"I proposed to 18 last night" said Krillen proudly

"Congratulations Krillen, I always knew you'd end up happy" said Goku. Gohan came rushing up to them wearing nothing but a pair of boxer's short and holding an extremely large fish.

"Hey dad look what I caught" exclaimed Gohan, he was grinning proudly.

"Wow Gohan that's really great" said Goku.

"Thanks dad" said Gohan

"Why don't you go put it around the back with the others" said Goku. Gohan agreed and ran off around the back of the house

"I think you and Krillen make the cutest couple" said Chi-chi

"Well do you want to me one of my bridesmaids?" asked 18

"Sure" said Chi-chi "are you going to ask Bulma to?" she asked

"Yeah, of course I am" said 18 "hey do you want to go see her now?" suggested 18

"How are we gonna get there, capsule corp is ages away from here" said Chi-chi. 18 was just about to reply when she felt something pulling on her sock, she looked down and saw Goten. Chi-chi saw the confused look on her friends face and then she remembered she'd never dealt with children before, Chi-chi smiled and scooped her son up and handed him to 18.

"Goten meet 18" said Chi-chi. Goten squealed and pulled 18's hair.

"Ouch" yelped 18 as she placed Goten on her hip and rubbed her head. Chi-chi smiled at the pair.

"What?" asked 18

"You're such a natural 18" said Chi-chi. 18 snorted and put Goten back on the ground, he quickly crawled out the room.

"So are we going to go see Bulma or not?" asked 18

"And how do you suppose I get there?" asked Chi-chi

"Well if you don't mind I'm happy to carry you" said 18

"Sounds good to me" said Chi-chi and they walked outside

Goten was crawling all over Krillen when 18 and Chi-chi walked out side.

"Hey Krillen" said 18 as she crouched down next to him. Krillen sat up a little and smiled.

"Hi" he said.

"Me and Chi-chi are going to Bulma's house, don't go home just stay here till we get back ok" said 18 and she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Bye" said 18 and she grabbed Chi-chi around the waste and blasted off into the sky.

At Capsule corp Vegeta and Bulma were having one hell of an argument. Bulma was holding trunks and tears were streaming down her face. Vegeta was just yelling and yelling and yelling, every time Bulma would try to escape Vegeta would stop her. 18 dropped Chi-chi and ran over towards her friend. She kicked Vegeta in the side and sent him crashing into a tree.

"Bulma are you ok?" asked 18. Chi-chi ran up to them and took Trunks of Bulma.

"I'll be fine," said Bulma "Vegeta just got a bit angry, that's all" she continued, she wiped the tears off her face and changed the subjects.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Bulma

"Well, I came to ask you to be a bridesmaid at my wedding," said 18 casually "But if you're not up to it right now we'll go" she continued.

"What do you mean wedding, did Krillen propose already?" asked Bulma. 18 nodded her head and held up her hand.

"Isn't it gorgeous" said 18

"Yeah" agreed Bulma.

Several months later Krillen and 18 were sitting out on the veranda when Bulma arrived on the island. It was the middle of an extremely hot summer and they were trying to cool down. 18 stood up and walked over to Bulma's air car. She was wearing a pair of denim hot pants and a red Bikini top.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Bulma jumped out the car. Bulma stood up and looked 18 over.

"Love the outfit" she said. Bulma was wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue singlet top.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" she asked again. Bulma wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"I came to get you" replied Bulma

"Why?" asked 18

"You're getting married tomorrow and you're not allowed to see Krillen until then so come on, your dress and everything is at my place so all you need is something to sleep in" said Bulma. 18 walked over to see Krillen.

"I have to go" said 18 and she ran inside. When she came back outside she had traded the bikini top for a red singlet top, which was similar to Bulma's.

"See ya at the wedding tomorrow" said Krillen

"Don't forget to show up" joked 18 and she kissed Krillen one last time. 

"Do you want me to send Goku and Gohan over?" asked Bulma as she climbed back in her car.

"Yeah ok" said Krillen as he walked over to 18's side of the car. 18 wound down the window to talk to Krillen.

"I love you" said Krillen

"I know," said 18 "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to" said Krillen. He watched as Bulma's car rose into the sky and disappeared.

"Bulma something's wrong with this thing" yelled 18 as she fiddled with a hair curler. Bulma ran into the room dressed in a silver dress, it was strapless and ran all the way to the ground.

"You look great, I guess I picked you and Chi-chi good dresses" said 18, who was still in her pyjamas.

"Lets see what we can do with the curlers" said Bulma and she took them off 18. She rolled the curlers into 18's hair and turned each one on.

"How's Chi-chi going" asked 18 standing up. Just then Chi-chi stormed into the room and she looked mad.

"18 how can you expect me to wear this thing, it so revealing" she shrieked as she hitched the dress up for the thousandth time.

"Chi-chi don't worry, it's not gonna fall down" said 18 she was trying not to laugh. Bulma on the other hand burst out laughing and walked over to her friend.

"Don't worry Chi-chi I thought we might have this sort of problem so I made this" said Bulma and she held up a roll of masking tape.

"You're not wrapping me up in masking tape" said Chi-chi firmly. 18 looked absolutely horrified at Bulma's suggestion.

"God you two are stupid," said Bulma "It's not masking tape, it's invisible straps" she continued and she put some of the tape on Chi-chi's dress to make it look like straps a few minutes later they disappeared.

"Wow it really feels like straps" exclaimed Chi-chi

"It is straps, you just can't see them. Aren't I great" said Bulma

"Yes Bulma you're fantastic, I don't know what we'd do with out you" said 18. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled a bag out. She discarded the bag to reveal her wedding dress. It was pure white and like the bridesmaid dresses was strapless and went all the way to the ground, it was nice and tight and showed off her curves perfectly. The bottom of the dress had a row of sparking jewels and there was also one around the top. It was only a simple dress but it was absolutely stunning. 18 sighed as she slipped into the dress and Bulma applied some of her magic straps. Bulma and Chi-chi removed the curlers from 18's hair, it wasn't curly just wavy. 18 put on her veil, which went all the way to the ground.

"Are we ready to go?" asked 18 as she pulled on her shoes.

"Yep, lets go get you married" said Bulma, 18 smiled and followed her friends out to the limo.

Krillen was standing out side the church greeting his guests when 17 landed in a black tux. He walked over to Krillen and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Krillen, you're a lucky man marrying my sister" he said

"I'm the luckiest man in the universe" agreed Krillen.

"Don't you forget it. 18 thinks the world of you and if you ever do anything to hurt her there will be hell to pay" warned 17

"17 don't worry. I love your sister with all my heart and I would never do anything to her" said Krillen. 17 snorted.

"Hey 17 can I ask you a favour?" asked Krillen.

"Depends" replied 17

"Well it's just that 18 has no one to give her away and I was wondering if you would like to?" asked Krillen. 17 thought for a few minutes.

"Sure," he finally answered "But don't tell her I'm here I want it to be a surprise" he continued

"Hey I'm not even allowed to talk to her until she's walked down the aisle so you've got nothing to worry about" said Krillen. 17 laughed. They stood around talking until the white limo pulled up out the front of the church. Krillen desperately wanted to stand outside and watch 18 but he knew he wasn't allowed, Bulma and Chi-chi both believed very strongly in the no seeing her until they were actually getting married rule, so he quickly ran inside dragging Goku behind him. 17 leaned against the door at the top of the stairs and waited for 18 to notice him. Bulma and Chi-chi climbed out the limo and helped 18 out, they were fixing 18's veil and straightening her dress, when 18 noticed her brother. She threw her bouquet at Bulma and gracefully walked over to her brother.

"17 what are you doing here?" asked 18. 17 looked his sister over, he had never imagined she could look so beautiful. Suddenly he snapped back into reality.

"Well you needed someone to give you away didn't you? That and I wasn't going to miss seeing my own sister getting married.

"Thank you 17, I was hoping you'd come" said 18 and she threw her arms around her brother.

"Are you ready?" asked Bulma as she climbed up the steps.

"Just one minute, I want someone to take a picture first," said 18 "Has anyone got a camera?" she asked. 17 dug around in his pocket and threw a digital camera at Bulma. 18 wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and smiled. Bulma took the shot and handed the camera back to 17.

"Now I'm ready" said 18. Bulma straightened 18's veil over her face and they entered the foyer of the church.

Krillens head snapped up as the wedding music began to play. He jumped into the air, Krillen had decided that while he was getting married he wanted to be the same height as 18. Goku laughed. First to walk was Chi-chi, Goku almost had a heart attack, then Bulma, even Vegeta, who had been forced to come, couldn't help smiling when he saw how good Bulma looked. Then the music changed and 17 and 18 appeared in the doorway. Everyone in the church stood up and watched as 18 proudly made her way down the aisle, she couldn't help giggling when she saw Krillen floating in mid air just for her.

"I missed you so much" said Krillen as he took 18's hands in his. 18 smiled the sweetest smile Krillen had ever seen.

Soon it was time to recite the vowels, Goku was bawling his eyes out.

"18 repeat after me" said the priest

"Just a second" said 18 and she looked at Goku, he looked back wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Goku will you shut the hell up, I'm trying to get married and you're not helping" said 18. Then she looked back at the priest

"You can continue now" she said sweetly.

"Ok repeat after me," he said "I 18 take Krillen to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold till death do us part". 18 squeezed Krillen's hands, she was nervous as hell but when she looked into Krillen's eyes she suddenly felt better.

"I 18 take Krillen to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold till death do us part" repeated 18, Krillen could tell by the tone in her voice that she was nervous, she looked across at 17 and he flashed a thumbs up.

"Krillen repeat after me," said the priest "I Krillen take 18 to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do us part". Unlike 18 when Krillen recited his vowels he wasn't the slightest bit nervous.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not wed?" asked the priest. Everyone was silent, and then Krillen and 18 exchanged wedding rings.

"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife, Krillen you may kiss the bride" said the priest happily. Krillen lifted 18's veil off her face and held her head in his hand, then he kissed her, it was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Everyone clapped and cheered. 18 looked across at her brother and smiled.

Outside everyone threw confetti at the new couple. Bulma hugged Krillen and 18.

"Congratulations you two" said Bulma and she sprinkled another handful of confetti threw their hair.

"Thanks" said Krillen.

"Are you ready to go to the reception?" asked Chi-chi as she and Goku walked up to them.

"Yeah" said 18. Krillen, who was still floating tapped 18 on the shoulder, she turned around to face her husband and he kissed her, everyone clapped and cheered some more. 18 blushed and walked over to her brother, who was standing away from everyone else.

"Are you coming to the party?" asked 18

"Na" said 17

"Oh c'mon 17 you have to come, there might be a nice girl there for you" said 18.

"Do you really want me to?" asked 17

"Of course I do" said 18. 17 sighed, how could he say no to his sister on her wedding day, and they hadn't seen each other for a few months so it would be a good opportunity to catch up.

"Alright I'll be there" said 17 in defeat

"Great," said 18I "It starts in half an hour" she continued and she walked off to find her husband.

"So where is that fine wife of yours Krillen?" asked Master Roshi

"Roshi you do know, now that we are married if you lay a finger on her" said Krillen but his wife interrupted him.

"If you even look at me Roshi, I'm going to thrown every single one of your dirty magazines out and cancel all you subscriptions" she said evilly, she looked down at Krillen and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure" said Krillen and they jumped into the back of the limo and took off.

18 looked around the hall they had hired for the reception it was beautiful. There was a long table at the far end of the room where at Bridal party were to be seated. In the middle of the room was the dance floor and all the guest's table were positioned around it. On the wall closest to where 18 was standing was a banquet table, which the caterers were stocking with food. Krillen walked up behind and looked around.

"You know 18, with Goku, Vegeta and Gohan here I seriously doubt there's going to be enough food" said Krillen. 18 laughed.

"You know your probably right, but as long as they don't get there hand anywhere near our cake before we do I don't really care" she said. Krillen walked around to the front of 18 and jumped up so he was about the same height as her.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" asked Krillen.

"Yeah, but I think I can stand to hear it one more time" said 18

"Ok then," said Krillen "You are the most beautiful creature that has ever graced this earth and I think you must be an angel or something. You've made me the luckiest man in the world and there is no way I will ever be able to thank you enough" said Krillen. 18 felt tears in her eyes but she blinked them back.

"I think you just did" said 18 quietly and she kissed Krillen.

Soon everyone arrived and 18 made a few changes so 17 could sit next to her at the table, Chi-chi said she didn't really mind sitting next to Goku. 18 was sitting at the table all by her self watching Krillen dance with Bulma when Goku came and blocked her view. 18 looked up at Goku and smiled.

"You look lonely 18, do you want to dance?" asked Goku

"No" said 18

"Come on 18, you gotta dance" said Goku

"It my wedding and I don't have to dance if I don't want to" argued 18

"Please" begged Goku with a big goofy grin that 18 just couldn't say no to. She stood up and made her way to the other side of the table. She took Goku's hand and they made there way to the dance floor. Krillen and Bulma saw what was going on on the other side of the dance floor and couldn't help laughing.

"I think you might have some competition their Krillen" said Bulma.

"I don't think so" said Krillen, 18 looked across at Krillen and waved with her free hand, Krillen waved back.

Later that night everyone was sitting down at the tables while people made speeches, Goku's speech was so sweet it made 18 cry. Then Krillen and 18 cut their wedding cake, which made Goku cry. After that Krillen and 18 decided it was time to end the party because it was getting quiet late. The said goodbye to all their guests and left. When they arrived home they climbed into bed and held each other.

"I had fun today" said 18 and she rested her head on Krillens chest, she let a yawn escape her lips.

"So did I" said Krillen, she kissed 18 on the forehead.

"I love you Krillen," said 18 "You'll never no how much" said 18. Krillen smiled.

"Believe me 18, I know" said Krillen. 18 smiled and fell asleep, soon after Krillen was asleep to. His dreams were filled with thoughts of the woman he loved the most.

The End. 


End file.
